Maktüb
by MViana
Summary: Os quatro reis celestiais haviam recebido uma missão em Elysion: Monitorar seus territórios. Tudo ia bem até chegarem ao Oriente Médio, onde o líder Shitennou descobrira os encantos de uma serpente.
1. Capítulo 1 - Zaghareet

_**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon e suas personagens não me pertencem, porém, essa história é minha!_  
_Se quiser copiar, reproduzir, dar "ctrl+c ctrl+v", basta pedir que eu não mordo._

A imagenzinha de capa da história, mesmo pequenininha assim, fui eu quem fiz e deu um trabalho do cão, mas eu amei! Podem encontrar ela inteira no meu deviantart(o link está no meu perfil).

_Lembrando que plágio e **crime**!_

**Zaghareet - ululação de celebração, indicando alegria em ver algo belo.**

* * *

_"Até mesmo a melhor das cobras, ainda é uma cobra." - Provérbio Árabe_

**Capítulo 1 - Zaghareet**

Anoitecia, o deserto começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais de sua queda de temperatura repentina quando avistaram o topo da grande mesquita cercada dos muros de pedras imensas que indicavam, logo mais à frente, uma cidade. A pequena caravana, de quatro homens escondidos debaixo de grossas vestimentas de lã escuras, conseguiu atravessar os portões de pedra assim que a lua deu os ares de seus primeiros raios e os ventos tornaram-se completamente gélidos. As luzes fracas das lâmpadas de óleo dentro das edificações iluminaram um homem – também completamente coberto – que os aguardava do lado de dentro e os guiou todo o caminho entre as ruelas e becos até um grande local com portas de ferro.

\- Aqui está o pagamento, leve os camelos e lhe darei a outra parte quando for hora de partir. – O líder da caravana entregou ao seu guia um pequeno saco e fez sinal para seus homens.

\- Estarão em segurança, meu bom senhor. – O outro contava as moedas douradas dentro da saca antes de segurar as rédeas de um dos animais. – Sabe onde me encontrar.

\- Eu o chamarei.

\- Será um prazer. – Os olhos vistos pelas fendas do manto, mostravam um brilho muito satisfeito. – Espero que tenham uma boa estadia, meu senhor, este é o melhor Khan(¹) da cidade. – Em uma reverência clara se afastou.

O líder acompanhou o homem sumir na escuridão com as montarias e voltou a atenção para a porta, empurrando-a. Um velho homem robusto e carrancudo lançou um olhar desconfiado aos viajantes cobertos da cabeça aos pés. O líder, novamente a frente, puxou o tecido que cobria o rosto. Sob a luz das lamparinas, as feições fortes e nobres do viajante se revelaram, juntamente com os olhos cinzas como o aço de um alfanje e o longo cabelo pálido.

\- Tariq! – O velho homem mudou completamente a expressão para um riso alegre e fez questão de abraçar o outro com fervor. – É um prazer tê-lo de volta!

\- Emir, não aperte tanto! – Devolveu-lhes as palmadas nas costas.

\- Desculpe, meu senhor, mas é uma felicidade imensa vê-lo! – Se afastou e sacudiu-lhe pelos ombros, animado. – O que traz o grande Sheikh do deserto ao meu humilde Khan?

\- Não fale tão alto, meu velho, terei muito a lhe contar e tenho muito tempo ainda para tal. Agora, eu e meus amigos precisamos de um lugar para ficar. – Apontou para trás mostrando os outros três. – Estes são Zayn, Naam e Jarabi.

\- É um prazer. – O mais alto dos três, denominado Naam, disse enquanto os outros dois o acompanhavam em uma reverência pomposa.

\- Amigos de Tariq, são meus também. – Cumprimentou os outros três de forma tão calorosa quanto fez com o primeiro. – Venham, colocarei vocês em quartos maravilhosos!

Emir saiu empurrando animadamente os quatro jovens para dentro do aposento. Vários lustres dourados e vermelhos enfeitavam todo o local iluminando com fogo amarelado de lamaprinas, as paredes de areia cobertas de tapetes bordados e toda a agitação do centro do Khan, onde homens batiam copos de Arak(²) e soltavam brancas nuvens de fumaça produzidas pelo fumo do narguilé enquanto uma animada dupla tocava flauta e kanoun(³) ao fundo para aqueles que queriam dançar.

\- Não sei como consegue abafar todo esse som lá fora! – Zayn olhou impressionado enquanto passavam pelo salão.

\- Nada que grossas paredes não possam fazer, rapaz! – Emir sorriu simpático antes de puxar a pesada cortina vermelha e revelar o cômodo de almofadas em cores fortes, bordadas em dourado brilhante. – Há exatos quatro quartos mais para dentro deste cômodo, meu senhor, espero que seja do seu agrado e do agrado dos seus.

\- Só pode estar brincando! – Jarabi entrou a girou deslumbrado. – Isso é como um palácio!

\- É um elogio muito bom vindo de você, meu senhor, Tariq e seus homens certamente merecem o melhor. – Colocou as mãos para o alto em claro agradecimento.

\- Obrigado novamente, Emir. – O prateado sorriu.

\- Sei que devem estar exaustos, mas esta noite a festa lá embaixo está maravilhosa, deveriam descer logo mais, a noite está apenas começando e seria um desperdício perderem, afinal, dias no deserto não devem ser de muita diversão!

\- Primeiro tiraremos esse cheiro terrível de crina de camelo e suor! – Naam arrancou por completo o pesado manto negro, ficando com as vestes brancas comuns.

\- À essa hora, ficarei devendo a massagem de purificação, senhores, porém há um Hammam logo atrás daquela cortina à disposição para que possam se lavar.

\- É o suficiente para nós, Emir, é até mais do que esperávamos. – Tariq apertou as duas mãos em uma concha agradecendo ao dono da estalagem.

\- Antes de ir-me senhores, posso mandar preparar uma mesa para vocês na festa? O jantar está tão bom que Alá desceria de seu trono para provar, recebemos um novo carregamento de nozes hoje e matamos um cordeiro dos mais novos.

\- Estou faminto! – Zayn foi o primeiro a abrir a boca, embora estivesse cansado, tinha fome e notara o interesse repentino dos outros três a menção de comida.

\- Acho que você nos convenceu, Emir. – O prateado deu um sorriso mínimo.

\- Vou indo, então, garantir que tudo esteja em ordem para quando forem se juntar a todos! – Passou pela cortina mostrando satisfação nos movimentos.

Os quatro homens foram deixados sozinhos e em uma pressa quase palpável, livraram-se do resto de roupas pesadas e seguiram para o Hammam(4) indicado por Emir minutos antes. Tariq entrou calmamente em uma das compridas e estreitas piscinas, sendo acompanhado por um olhar de dúvida dos outros três.

– Kunzite, se você ainda não notou, nós não sacamos como se toma banho aqui. – Jadeite reclamou.

– Escolha uma piscina e entre, não há ninguém observando, de qualquer maneira. – Afundou o corpo ainda mais na água morna, relaxando por completo. – Mas tome cuidado, elas variam de temperatura.

– Por precaução, vou entrar na mesma que você. – Nephrite enfiou-se na margem onde seu general estava sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois. – Então, qual o lance das temperaturas?

– Meu povo acredita que elimina as impurezas do corpo. Você pode fazer na ordem que desejar, mas não garanto que não terá complicações se sair de uma das piscinas de água quente e pular em uma gelada. – Mirou o teto inexpressivamente.

– Temos mesmo que usar esses nomes estranhos? – Jadeite resmungou afundando no mesmo local.

– Seria muito prudente usar nossos nomes de oficiais. – Zoisite balançou a cabeça negativamente, lógico que era sarcasmo.

– Se já recebemos esse tratamento diferente só pelo amigo do "Tariq" ali saber que ele é um rei, pense se ele soubesse que os quatro reis da terra estão sob seu teto? – O loiro mostrou um sorriso brilhante.

– Seria muito inteligente espalhar que estamos por aqui, claro, aí nos descobririam, nos matariam e sobraria apenas Endymion para vingar nossas mortes. Sim, muito sensato. – Nephrite espirrou uma boa quantidade de água no rosto de Jadeite.

– Mas podiam ser nomes menos estranhos... – Ignorou a provocação.

– Meu nome e do meu povo não são estranhos. – Kunzite mantinha apenas um dos olhos abertos. - E os nomes verdadeiro de vocês também me soam esquisitos.

– Seu povo é excêntrico, então. – Passou as mãos pelos fios loiros, deixando os cachos todos para trás.

– Claro, porque normalidade é comer insetos e macarrão. – Zoisite provocou.

– Não tomar banhos frequentes deve ser mais estranho ainda, não é? – O loiro devolveu a piadinha com escárnio. – Talvez se encher de perfume ajude!

– Ora, seu...

Uma discussão infantil era comum dos dois shitennous mais novos. Nephrite e Kunzite riam das provocações, já estavam tão acostumados que nem davam atenção. Haviam sido mandados ali por Endymion em uma missão simples, para tentar catalogar alguns locais importantes dos seus territórios. Já haviam passado pelas Américas, Europa e Extremo Oriente, o território de Kunzite, Oriente Médio, estava sendo o último e aquela cidade, mais propriamente dita a cidade onde o general nasceu, era o centro de sua missão no local.

Saíram do banho e, de fato, sentiam-se revigorados. Colocaram as túnicas bordadas sobre o corpo, recebendo instruções claras do general de como agir e do pouco que deveriam falar, deixando bem claro que árabes pareciam muito amigáveis, mas se ofendiam muito fácil. Certamente nenhum deles gostaria de ter a orelha perdida.

Chegaram ao salão central onde a festa ainda continuava animada e foram recebidos novamente pelo sorridente e hospitaleiro Emir que os entregou a uma jovem – ou pelo menos eles presumiram que era jovem a julgar pela burca que a cobria, deixando fora apenas os olhos delineados – que os guiaram a mesa baixa de pedra, rodeada de almofadões vermelhos e verdes e farta de comida.

\- Meu marido insiste que fiquem aqui hoje, o show começara em breve. – Anunciou a moça apontando para o espaço vazio na frente deles. – Espero que seja de seus agrados.

\- Muito obrigado. – Kunzite agradeceu. – Se puderem encher nossos copos, seria muito bem-vindo.

\- Trarei em um momento, senhor. – A mulher se virou sem trocar olhares.

\- Que tipo de mulher será que tem ali debaixo de toda aquela roupa? – O loiro olhou curioso.

\- Você nunca saberá e nem vai querer saber. – Kunzite repreendeu. – Essa é uma das esposas de Emir e é uma honra imensa que ela nos sirva, logo, lembre-se do que falei sobre a orelha.

\- Uma das? – Olhou incrédulo.

\- Explico-lhe depois, agora não é a hora. – Desviou o olhar para a mesa farta, sentindo o estômago reclamar.

Barrigas cheias e copos sempre servidos, os quatro foram levados pela felicidade do local. O cansaço físico mal foi percebido quando as primeiras atrações da noite davam o ar da comemoração e tudo acontecia bem na frente deles, seu anfitrião tinha sido muito generoso. Homens que cuspiam fogo, engoliam espadas, se contorciam e faziam truques de ilusionismo. Encantadores de cobra e faquires foram chamados um a um pelo animado mestre de cerimônias, que era o próprio dono do local.

\- Agora, senhores, preparem-se para o nosso número final! – Emir acendeu duas grandes piras de óleo com chamas de tonalidade azul e verde esmeralda. – Mas antes vou contar-lhes sobre as serpentes do deserto. – Os dois homens nos instrumentos começaram uma batida baixa e contínua para acompanhar a fala de Emir. – Com seu movimento sinuoso, esse animal tão temido e respeitado tem sentidos apurados e um veneno mortal, além disso, é capaz de hipnotizar sua presa antes de matá-la, envolvendo-a e sufocando-a em seu corpo. Peço para que tenham muito cuidado, pequenas presas fáceis, um do vocês pode ser a próxima caça... – Um brilho divertido passou pelos olhos do homem enquanto ele saía do palco.

A dupla de músicos se entreolharam, o homem da flauta a abandonou, pegando para si uma espécie de tambor, deixando o companheiro tocar a melodia simples e cálida no instrumento de corda sozinho. No palco uma das grandes cortinas vermelhas subira, revelando o corpo feminino virado de costas se mover graciosamente ao som das cordas, os longos cabelos dourados – presos em um rabo alto – acompanhavam o movimento dos quadris, que traziam medalhas e uma longa saia de tecido fino e branco puro, que iam um lado para o outro em ondas ritmadas. O som das cordas parou de uma vez e com ele os movimentos da mulher. As batidas do tambor começaram a encher o salão em um ritmo espaçado acompanhadas por movimentos violentos de quadris, ombros e braços que faziam as medalhas prateadas, que refletiam as chamas coloridas, das roupas da dançarina balançarem e soarem como parte da melodia. A batida ficou cada vez mais rápida, as cordas voltaram a soar indicando a intensidade da dança, ela se virou graciosamente, seus olhos fortemente marcados de negro eram azuis cerúleo. Kunzite deduziu que ela fosse encantadora, mas suas feições não podiam ser vistas, uma vez que estavam cobertas pelo véu também branco e leitoso preso acima do nariz. O colo também estava adornado de medalhas e a cintura nua – fina e definida, envolta por simples correntes de prata - acompanhava o ritmo dos instrumentos em seus movimentos sinuosos e provocantes. Cada vez que ela se aproximava da borda do palco tornava-se mais solta. Os quadris balançaram cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais violentos até o tambor indicar uma pausa total na qual ela jogava o corpo no chão, mexendo os ombros devagar novamente. Foi quando azul cerúleo encontrou cinza gélido e não desviou-se mais.

A música voltara, a dançarina voltou a ficar de pé e Kunzite gravou cada pequeno movimento. A mulher parecia muito satisfeita com a expressão séria e desejosa do rei do oriente médio, era possível ver olhos semi-cerrados em um possível sorriso divertido enquanto não deixava de encará-lo até terminar e sumir pelas cortinas, aos aplausos estrondosos. Kunzite ainda estava imóvel.

\- Acho que descer valeu a pena. – Jadeite soltou um longo assovio.

\- Acho que já sei quem foi a presa fácil. – Zoisite deu um peteleco no nariz do seu superior.

\- Cale a boca! – Rebateu, acordando do transe.

* * *

_1 - Khan - Estalagens àrabes usadas por viajantes, normalmente comerciantes;_

_2 - Arak - É uma bebida alcoólica clara, incolor, não adoçada, com sabor de anis tradicional da Palestina, Israel, Líbano, Jordânia, Iraque e da Síria. Também é conhecida como leite de camelo/leão por adquirir uma cor leitosa quando diluída;_

_3 - kanoun - Modelo de cítara árabe. Um dos instrumentos mais usados em musicas tradicionais da região durante séculos;_

_4 - Hammam - Banho que consiste em permanecer em um ambiente quente e cheio de vapor. Após algum tempo nesse ambiente, o banhista pode escolher entrar nas diversas piscinas com temperaturas variadas._

* * *

_**N/A: Dois dias de pesquisa e eu descobri que já odeio esse mundo eurocêntrico!**_  
_**Vocês não imaginam como foi DIFÍCIL achar coisas sobre cultura árabe! Gente... Eu apelei pra revistas antigas da minha mãe - ela é formada em história - que foi onde encontrei sobre os instrumentos hahaha... Agora, vamos as notas engraçadas enquanto eu escrevia o primeiro capítulo:**_

_**\- Tariq foi um nome que eu achei tacando "Nomes árabes" no google e que faz referência a estrela da manhã. Estrela da manhã... Venus... Pegou aí o joguete?**_

_**\- Descobri que sultão e sheik são a mesma coisa, o que muda é data histórica. Deixei sheik porque sultão me lembrava o pai da Jasmine o tempo todo;**_

_**\- - Ao digitar "Sheik" eu ficava lembrando de uma música do Charlie Brown que tem esse nome "Poligamia, casei com tua irmã, com tua prima e tua tia! Você no meu lugar não vai dizer que não faria?" bem educativa! :v  
**_

_**\- Fiquei cantarolando "A noite no arááááábia e o dia também..." assim que comecei a descrever o início e, confesso, sobre a ameaça de cortar as orelhas vem da letra dessa música também "Vou cortar sua orelha, pra mostrar pra você, como é bárbaro o nosso lar~~"**_

_**\- Quando comecei a imaginar a cena de pessoas felizes em uma festa árabe, visualizei total o cara daquele vídeo "Tônico com Guaraná" que eu descobri que se chama "Tunak Tunak Tum" quando fui caçar no youtube. Ah! É indiano o tio que canta isso, mas quem liga?**_

_**\- Essa fic. tá bem musical, mas os estilos não batem! HU3**_

_**\- Falando em música, o título dessa fic é Maktub que significa "já estava escrito" e, sim, é o nome daquela música de "O Clone", me julguem, achei digno;**_

_**\- Como o google não me ajudou muito e as informações são terríveis, e pode ser que os árabes saiam meio indianos ou turcos(olha o crossover de Caminho da Índias, O Clone e Salve Jorge! #SQN), então, _**não levem muito à sério contexto histórico e costumes e blá blá blá, isso aqui é uma ficção**_;  
**_

_**_**\- Me senti a própria Glória Perez fazendo as pesquisas, PFV;**_**_

_**-Eu vou parar por aqui pq se não ninguém vai querer ler minhas notas finais. Não esqueçam os reviews VLW FLW!**_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Marhaba

****Marhaba quer dizer "Bem vindo".****

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Marhaba**

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram em perfeito estado. As várias noites passadas no deserto haviam sido ingratas e ter tido um bom lugar para descansar era uma dádiva para os corpos. Foram recebidos mais uma vez com hospitalidade no salão – que durante o dia parecia bem maior devido à pouca quantidade de gente. – e servidos de chá preto com hortelã, pães e iguarias.

Kunzite mantinha-se atento a todos os olhos femininos sob as burcas escuras, nenhum deles parecia ter a cor azul que o perturbara a noite inteira. Embora não quisesse admitir aos amigos, havia tido um forte interesse na dançarina da noite anterior, ela o tinha deixado intrigado e seu sexto sentido estava bem alerta quanto a ela. A coisa foi tão chegou a ser tão irracional que o rei do oriente médio até mesmo havia tido sonhos que envolviam o ritmo forte do tambor as curvas da mulher sobre ele, mas havia muito mais ali que o incomodava profundamente.

\- Bons homens, 'dia! – Emir entrou animado. – Dormiram bem?

\- Perfeitamente! – Nephrite alargou um sorriso generoso. – Suas instalações são muito boas, devo ressaltar.

\- Obrigado jovem... Naam, não é?

\- Sim. – Kunzite respondeu por ele apressadamente. – Emir, amigo, será que teria algum tempo para termos uma pequena conversa?

\- Mas é claro! – Abraçou o homem mais uma vez desferindo beijos em ambas as suas bochechas. – Quem seria eu se não pudesse ceder algum tempo a um velho amigo, não é?

\- Obrigado. – Kunzite retribuiu o cumprimento animado. – Vocês três, aproveitem a manhã para conhecer a cidade, não esqueçam de... Registrar bons momentos.

\- Registraremos. – Zoisite sorriu entendendo o recado perfeitamente. – Nos encontramos mais tarde?

\- Estarei aqui quando retornarem. – O líder shitennou acompanhou o velho Emir.

No fundo do Khan, ficavam os aposentos pessoais do homem corpulento. A decoração era nada singela, tapeçarias, almofadas, bordados e vasos em cores quentes eram parte predominante, além de uma fonte com pétalas coloridas de flores, tudo contrastava muito com as mulheres de burca escura passando pelos aposentos e crianças risonhas e curiosas vendo a passagem do pai e o visitante à distância. Entraram em um pequeno aposento vazio, as cores já não eram tão chamativas, mas em de tons pastéis de amarelo. Emir ofereceu um dos divãs ao jovem rei enquanto aprontava um narguilé que aos poucos borbulhava, sentou-se ao lado do convidado, entregando a ele um dos bicos dourados do instrumento de fumo.

\- É uma das novas essências que eu fiz, experimente. – O velho aspirou a ponta dourada vagarosamente e soltou a fumaça de cheiro adocicado. – Flores, mel e cravo, uma iguaria trazida das índias!

\- O cheiro é maravilhoso. – Kunzite repetiu o movimento do outro e sentiu a essência invadir a garganta e os pulmões. Talvez fosse pelo tempo sem uso, mas realmente era uma das melhores que já havia provado.

\- Então, o que traz o Sheikh aqui? Cansou da terra dos sonhos?

\- Admito que por vezes sinto muita falta de casa e das boas coisas daqui, havia muito tempo que não usava um destes. – Sacudiu o bico do fumo. – Ainda não me cansei de Elysion, tenho meus irmãos de arma e um príncipe que me valem muito, são como minha família. Mas o motivo de minha vinda é apenas para o bem de todos e, por isso, peço para que não diga as pessoas quem eu sou, eu e meus homens não gostaríamos de causar nenhum tipo de alarde.

\- Não seria alarde! Todos ficariam muito felizes em saber que seu Sheikh está aqui, até porque nossa vida melhorou muito, é certo que prepararíamos uma grande festa!

\- Este é exatamente o tipo de coisa que eu quero evitar. – Segurou um dos ombros do outro. – Aprecio muito a consideração, mas estou aqui para ver seu dia-a-dia, como andam seus costumes, se precisam mais de mim e de Elysion, compreende?

\- Mas é claro, logo desconfiei quando não foi diretamente ao palácio, não é?

\- Acredito que estando fora do palácio, eu possa ver melhor o que se passa.

\- Sempre tão responsável, Tariq! – Sorriu com orgulho. – Fique tranquilo, não direi nada, você sabe!

\- Eu sei disso! – Sorriu de volta.

\- Então, tem quanto tempo que saiu daqui? Me lembro que era tão jovem... Um rapaz!

\- Mais ou menos oito anos. – Refletiu como o tempo passara voando. – Eu tinha apenas dezoito na época.

\- Imagino que já tenha pelo menos duas esposas, não é?

\- Está imaginando errado, não há muito tempo para mulheres na corte dourada.

\- Grande Allah! Você é um rei, poderia sustentar quatro esposas se quisesse! – Levantou os dois braços em sinal de surpresa.

\- Isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha alguém para aquecer meu leito em noites de solidão, Emir. – Gargalhou divertidamente.

\- Não digo isso apenas pelas mulheres, digo porque temos que perpetuar o sangue! Você tem uma linhagem forte e nobre! Com as mulheres certas, teria rapazes respeitados e dignos, além disso, homens de todo oriente iriam querer desposar suas filhas por fortunas!

\- Eu tenho plena consciência disso, meu velho, mas ainda não é a hora. – Soltou a fumaça branca devagar, por algum motivo, a cor etérea o fez lembrar dos véus da dança da noite anterior. – Falando em mulheres, quem era a dançarina?

Uma expressão maliciosa enfeitou o rosto de Emir. Sabia exatamente de que dançarina o rei estava falando e, ainda mais, sabia do efeito que ela causava quando a viam pela primeira vez.

\- Ora, meu rei... Esse não é o tipo de mulher que eu dizia que poderia desposar, veja bem...

\- Não tenho interesse algum de casar com um total desconhecida, se é isso que está insinuando. - Seu olhar foi muito vago para a fumaça pairando ao redor.

\- Vejo que caiu pelos encantos de minha serpente. – Apoiou um dos braços preguiçosamente no braço do móvel. – Mas, como eu disse, Mona é uma mulher que eu não aconselharia chegar muito perto.

\- Mona... Esse é o nome dela? - Riu, o nome significava "desejo". - O que há de tão perigoso?

\- Essa mulher é como uma miragem, enganadora de leigos homens, ela passa alguns dias aqui e depois some por longos períodos sem dizer nada.

\- E não acha isso estranho? – Juntou as sobrancelhas.

\- É um pouco, mas enquanto ela trouxer homens para gastar suas moedas de ouro e prata em meu khan, serei eternamente grato.

\- Ela me intriga...

\- Eu também aprecio suas belas curvas, se é isso que quis dizer! – Riu abertamente, compreensivo e divertido. - Mas ela já mostrou-se feroz como um tigre e indomável como um chacal selvagem.

\- Não acredito que uma mulher possa ser tão perigosa como está falando. – Soltou um pigarro curto.

\- Eu não diria isso se fosse você... Ela é conhecida por todos como "serpente" e não apenas por seus movimentos sinuosos, – Balançou o dedo indicador em um breve aviso. - muitos homens tentaram mais do que ver a sua dança. Já vi rapazes saírem bastantes machucados daqui e, dizem por aí, que alguns perderam, até mesmo, a virilidade. Ela sabe se defender muito bem.

\- Como? – Kunzite arqueou as sobrancelhas impressionado.

\- Ninguém sabe, todos se recusam a contar e, nunca mais, nenhum deles volta a pisar aqui.

\- Falando assim parece como um conto do deserto. – Um pequeno arrepio subiu a espinha, mas não era nada como medo, e sim como uma sensação de alerta.

\- Os que a provocam saem daqui como ratos acuados e feridos! Se eu mesmo não tivesse visto, diria tratar-se de um conto perdido das mil e uma noites! - Virou o carvão sobre o narguilé. - No mais, ela dançará de novo esta noite, se quiser vê-la...

\- Eu verei, pode apostar que sim... - Puxou a essência do fumo e soltou vagarosamente.

* * *

Kunzite voltou ao cômodo reservado a eles a aos outros ao anoitecer. Havia passado o resto do dia coletando informações com Emir e descoberto sobre os comerciantes, os artistas e andarilhos que sempre passavam por ali, afinal, o khan do velho homem era bastante movimentado por todo tipo de gente e era um dos pontos de encontro preferidos daqueles de dentro da cidade.

Encontrou os outros três bem à vontade na sala principal do quarto. Zoisite fazia diversas anotações em um pequeno caderno, Jadeite estava jogado em uma das almofadas vermelhas, totalmente despreocupado e Nephrite olhava atentamente para o céu – onde as primeiras estrelas surgiam - com um sorriso muito confiante, o que causava um pouco de desconforto ao líder, as estrelas nunca erravam.

\- Então, o que conseguiram hoje? – Kunzite desenrolou o grosso manto do pescoço.

\- Cozinhar em um calor infernal! – Jadeite sorria divertidamente.

\- Não achei que um pouco de calor faria mal a sua pele sensível, Jade. – Zoisite olhou por cima do caderno.

\- Não vamos entrar no assunto "sensibilidade", não é? – Retrucou, recebendo um olhar intenso do mais novo. - Com essa sua cara de mocinha...

\- Vou lhe mostrar já a sensibilidade do meu punho em seu nariz! – Fechou o caderno com força.

\- Por favor... Agora não! – Kunzite balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes enquanto massageava a testa.

\- O comércio vai bem. – Nephrite virou-se, finalmente olhando pra dentro e se apoiou com as costas na parede ao lado da janela. – Não posso dizer que não há miséria, ela existe em todo canto, mas as coisas estão indo muito bem.

\- Há informações importantes sobre petróleo. – Zoisite esqueceu-se das provocações. - Conseguem usá-lo para iluminação nas casas e para fazer algumas das estradas internas daqui.

\- Estão conseguindo furar poços cada vez mais fundos, também, com a tecnologia trazida da China, adaptaram as hastes de bambus, ficou bem engenhoso para um local com poucos recursos como o deserto. – O loiro largado na almofada deu de ombros.

\- Ótimo. – O líder afirmou. – Emir me contou que recebem muitos viajantes, turcos são os mais comuns e alguns andarilhos sem casa trazem coisas de toda parte, as Índias tem sido o local favorito. Disse-me que o que mais preocupa é a segurança, com o crescimento da cidade, vem mais corrupção. Ele disse que há um grupo bem famoso que age por aqui, indicou que visitássemos o mercado local, onde os saques são mais comuns.

\- Amanhã será um dia cheio, então? – Nephite suspirou, ele parecia bem cansado.

\- Com certeza. – Balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

\- Seria muito indelicado pedir a Emir que nos mande algo no quarto, hoje? - Jadeite passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- De forma alguma.

\- Não sei você três, mas eu estou acabado. – Jadeite se levantou. – Não vou descer hoje.

\- Me inclua nisso. – O outro loiro concordou, enquanto esticava as costas.

\- Um banho, comida e cama seriam ideais. – Nephrite olhou para o céu, bem mais salpicado de estrelas, com um sorriso enigmático. – Aposto que nosso líder não se importaria em descer e pedir algo pra nós, não é?

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Uma das sobrancelhas pálidas arqueou, Kunzite estava desconfiado.

\- Que você foi o único que não se pronunciou e que parece um pouco melhor do que nós, já que passou o dia aqui dentro. – Deu de ombros.

\- Eu vou, então. – Enrolou o manto novamente no pescoço. – Descansem.

Não que Kunzite não quisesse descer, na verdade, a desculpa parecia muito boa para que ele saísse. O cômodo das apresentações da noite já estava cheio, um faquir engolia espadas em chamas no centro do palco quando o shitennou passou por entre as pessoas, buscando não chamar tanta atenção. Parou muito próximo ao palco, recebendo um sorriso de Emir lá em cima, Tariq chamou uma das mulheres cobertas da cabeça aos pés e solicitou o serviço no quarto para os outros generais. Se afastou ainda mais, misturando-se ao resto, olhando fixamente para o espetáculo de chamas quando o tintilar de medalhas de ouro – quase imperceptível pelo som das conversas - o fez virar.

Ela estava coberta, como todas as outras mulheres que atravessavam o mar de gente e se aproximava de uma das entradas de quarto nos fundos do pequeno palco a passos rápidos. Kunzite podia ser facilmente enganado se não fossem os olhos azuis intensos marcados pela grossa camada escura o tintilar baixo que as roupas escondidas ali faziam. Ela o incomodava, ele foi atrás daquela pessoa, Kunzinte atravessou as cortinas praticamente junto com ela e conseguiu segurá-la pelo pulso. O solavanco inesperado fez a manta que cobria sua cabeça e rosto cair, revelando os fios dourados dos cabelos que caíram como uma cascata de ouro sobre seus ombros e o rosto angelical, quase inocente, que lhe pertencia.

\- Quem é você? – Kunzite não soltou o pulso da mulher, se algo o inquietava antes, agora era mais evidente ainda que essa mulher não pertencia aquele lugar.

\- Está me machucando. – Não reagiu, sentindo a pressão que a mão dele fazia contra sua pele.

\- Eu fiz uma pergunta. – Afrouxou os dedos do aperto.

\- Emir já deve ter lhe contando, eu sou Mona. - Argumentou como se fosse algo óbvio. - Agora, me solte.

\- Você não é daqui, eu sei. – A encarou, exigindo uma resposta clara.

\- Não, eu não sou. – De repente, a expressão infantil foi substituída por outra bem mais persuasiva. – Mas você é, não é Tariq? Ou deveria lhe chamar de general Kunzite? – Sorriu maliciosa quando viu a reação dele ao ouvir seu nome de oficial.

\- Como você...? – Sentiu-se desarmado e a soltou. Sua inquietação sobre aquela mulher forte como um soco no estômago.

\- Eu apenas sei. – Chegou mais perto, tocando o rosto do homem com delicadeza. – Estava esperando que chegasse em breve.

* * *

_**N/A: Notas menores agora! Mas ainda, lá no meu subconsciente, escuto músicas estranhas e vejo O Clone passando em flashes aqui AHSUshuAHSUHSUhusA...**_

_**Eu ia continuar a fic. do desafio Brazuca, mas tô postergando e a inspiração veio pro cap. 2 dessa! Sorry mundo! ;-;**_

_**Nem corrigi esse capítulo, erros por minha conta em risco! oeeee...**_

_**No mais, espero que gostem! s2**_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Raqsa

_Raqsa é como os árabes chamam as dançarinas._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Raqsa**

Ter os sentidos falhando não era uma sensação comum a Kunzite, embora conseguisse disfarçar muito bem – anos de treinamento para esconder emoções quaisquer que fossem – teve a sensação de que aquela mulher não estava muito convencida de que ele ainda tinha algum tipo de segurança. Não que estivesse totalmente inseguro, mas pensar que ela poderia abrir a boca para contar que o rei estava aqui, era muito desconfortável.

\- Eu vou perguntar de novo: Como você sabe? – Chegou mais perto, curvando sua altura sobre a cabeça dela como um animal que encurralaria uma presa.

O som de aplausos abafados podia ser ouvido do lado de fora.

\- Você não me assusta. - O encarou com desdém.

\- Deveria ser menos insolente, mulher. – O sangue borbulhava nas veias.

\- Eu não diria isso. – Prendeu o véu acima do nariz e deslizou o pesado manto pelo corpo, revelando a roupa de dançarina e uma espada que brilhava a luz das lâmpadas juntamente das medalhas prateadas presas a cintura.

\- A moça tem uma arma. – Sorriu com certo escárnio, era ridículo pensar que uma mulher soubesse empunhar aquilo.

\- Bem mais do que isso. – A expressão dela tornou-se bem menos dura. - Meu quarto fica próximo à entrada da recepção. – Começou a puxar os cabelos em um rabo alto, enquanto prendia os fios loiros habilmente. – Me encontre lá e talvez eu possa lhe dar as respostas que procura.

\- Espera que eu aceite suas ordens?

\- Você está interessado no que eu tenho a dizer e isso não é uma ordem, é uma informação. – Caminhou lentamente até a saída, parando antes de desaparecer do outro lado. – É minha vez de ir para o palco.

Desconcertante e muito convincente foi a forma como ela falou antes de ir, o shitennou ainda demorou cerca de dois minutos inteiros para se mover para fora dali. O som dos instrumentos já tomava todo o salão, assim como as palmas ritmadas dos espectadores ao ver os primeiros movimentos da bela se apresentando. Entendera o objetivo da espada assim que avistou a loira dançando com a arma como se fosse um brinquedo inofensivo, equilibrando-a – entre giros e movimentos ondulantes - nas mãos, na cabeça, cintura e busto. Também agarrava-se ao metal como poderia, muito bem, segurar um amante e, ao fim, ela girava a espada em volta de si – em movimentos muito ousados – sem medo e com a destreza que Kunzite pode analisar sendo equiparada a de um guerreiro, um guerreiro muito tentador, mas ainda sim um guerreiro. Finalmente constatou que Mona não era alguém normal e que seu sexto sentido não falhava. Kunzite mal esperou que o show acabasse e irrompeu entre os aplausos animados para o quarto indicado por ela. Para sua sorte, ninguém prestava muita atenção para onde ele ia, todos hipnotizados pelo show.

O cômodo era bem simples. Diferente do que fora oferecido a ele e seus homens, era apenas uma cama com almofadas um pouco mais velhas, uma lâmpada de óleo que brilhava fracamente sobre tons de areia e laranja do local e uma pequena superfície onde uma sacola estava jogada. Kunzite ficou de pé ali tentando conter inquietação, estava realmente tentado a mexer no que pareciam ser os pertences dela dentro da sacola e inclinou-se para fazê-lo, mas ela se fez ouvir pelo tintilar das medalhas se aproximando.

\- Você veio. - Mona empurrou o pano escuro que cobria a cabeça.

\- Não é apropriado revelar-se para um homem. – Repreendeu. Não que ele se importasse com isso, já havia visitado os mais diversos lugares do planeta para saber que ter uma mulher mostrando o rosto era o menor dos problemas.

\- Você mesmo disse que eu não sou daqui, não importa. – Começou a pentear os fios dourados do cabelo com os dedos.

\- E não estou aqui para ensinar-lhe boas maneiras.

\- Eu sei que não. – Abriu caminho e passou por ele, abandonando o manto como fizera anteriormente e largando a espada sobre a mesa. Kunzite não entendia porque ela insistia em ficar com a roupa nada discreta a mostra, isso sim era um problema.

\- Como você sabe? – Desviou o olhar, ela havia começado a se desfazer de todas as pulseiras e medalhas presas pelo corpo, ele começou a ficar receoso do que mais ela poderia inventar de tirar.

\- Qualquer um que tenha o mínimo de conhecimento, saberia identificar você. – Tirou os brincos e empilhou junto do resto dos objetos prateados sobre a mesinha.

\- Como é? – Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Cabelos prateados... Quem mais possuiria uma característica tão singular ainda sendo tão jovem? – Ela puxou a velha cadeira de madeira e apontou para a cama. – Sente-se.

\- Você sabe demais. – Hesitou antes de sentar.

\- Ou talvez não saiba de nada.

\- Disse que se eu viesse, me daria respostas.

\- Eu disse que _talvez _lhe daria respostas.

\- Você tem a língua muito afiada para uma garota. – Apertou a mandíbula, Mona o irritava.

\- Não é apenas a minha língua que afiada aqui. – Os dedos passaram delicadamente pelo cabo da espada sobre a mesa.

\- Não me ameace... – Kunzite foi bem rápido no movimento de segurar o pulso dela.

\- Está torcendo meu braço outra vez.

\- Deveria dizer que está com sorte de eu não estar torcendo seu pescoço agora mesmo. – Só afrouxou o aperto quando Mona riu e forçou o braço para baixo.

\- Pergunte. – Examinou o pulso que começava a avermelhar com o formato dos dedos do general.

\- Quem é você? – Sentiu-se um pouco culpado ao vê-la esfregar a área avermelhada.

\- Meu nome é Mona.

\- De onde você vem? – Não estava convencido sobre a resposta anterior.

\- De longe. – O tom usado em sua voz era repreensivo e indicava uma pergunta muito mal feita, ele notou. – Realmente, isso não é importante agora.

\- Por que você disse que estava me esperando?

\- Porque tenho assuntos a tratar com você. – Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Como sabia que eu viria pra cá?

\- Não sabia, foi um golpe de sorte.

\- Quer mesmo que eu acredite que foi mera coincidência? – Olhou desconfiado.

\- Se buscou informações minhas, sabe que não é a primeira vez que danço aqui. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não que eu não esperasse encontrá-lo, queria muito um meio de falar com você. Aqui são seus domínios, uma hora você apareceria. A sorte foi eu poder estar aqui na mesma época que você, acredite, foram muitas tentativas para encontrá-lo.

\- O que tem para tratar comigo?

\- Vou direto ao ponto: Há um grupo de ladrões muito engenhosos agindo por aqui, você já deve saber. – Suspirou longamente, finalmente ele havia chegado na pergunta que ela desejava ouvir.

\- Jadeite disse-me isso hoje depois que eles colheram informações na cidade, mas ladrões existem por toda parte, não é como se eu pudesse encontrá-los todos e lhes cortar as mãos.

\- Não subestime a informação, seu amigo não deve ter se aprofundado no assunto, eles não são ladrões comuns. – O tom petulante e ao mesmo tempo macio dela incomodava. – Eles utilizam magia pesada e desconhecida, ainda não consegui identificar a fonte de poder, mas eles são perigosos e as pessoas sentem medo cada vez que a lua nova de aproxima.

\- Está me dizendo que uma dançarina tem observado um grupo criminoso de ladrões mágicos atacando meu povo durante o período da lua nova?

\- Exatamente. – Cruzou as pernas e apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a coxa e a cabeça sobre a mão, tornando a conversa bem reta entre os dois. – Você vai ajudar, não é?

Mona mantinha os lábios levemente contraídos enquanto batia o indicador na bochecha esperando uma resposta. Ele e seus homens eram as pessoas mais qualificadas para lidar com o problema.

\- Como posso acreditar na palavra de uma mulher a quem todos chamam de serpente?

\- Sou chamada de serpente por outros motivos, não pela minha palavra. – Mona sorriu de lado. – Garanto que não sou uma má pessoa.

\- Até mesmo a melhor das cobras, ainda é uma cobra.

\- Sensato. – O sorriso sumiu do seu rosto. – Por favor, apenas me escute.

Kunzite via a expectativa estampada no rosto da loira, era ridículo pensar que uma mulher – ainda mais uma como ela – fosse capaz de ter informações tão preciosas, mas algo em seu íntimo sussurrava para que ele desse uma chance para tentar, afinal, estava ali para ouvir as pessoas e colher informações.

\- Certo... – O general se levantou e desamassava as vestes com as mãos. – Eu irei ao mercado amanhã com os outros.

\- Isso é um convite?

\- É um voto de confiança.

\- Você vai ajudar?

\- Me prove sua história fantástica e poderei dar-lhe credibilidade.

\- Estarei lá, você poderá perguntar as pessoas, elas vão confirmar o que eu digo. - Mona se levantou bruscamente, um sorriso desconcertante de tão bonito brotou em seu rosto e caminhou para puxar o cortinado da saída. – Obrigada, general.

\- Apenas Tariq, entendeu? – Olhou por cima dos ombros, não dizendo aquilo por educação.

\- Obrigada, Tariq. – Fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça.

\- Boa noite, Mona. – Atravessou a saída, encontrando um salão já vazio e pouco iluminado pelas últimas lâmpadas de óleo quente que ainda queimavam.

Apertou os olhos para enxergar o caminho de volta para seus aposentos, o caminho era nebuloso, assim como seus pensamentos naquele momento.

* * *

_**N/A: Demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu! \o/**_

_**Esse capítulo ficou um pouco curto, mas é o que tem pra hoje. O próximo não vai demorar pq já comecei! *soltando fogos***_

_**No mais, saibam que gosto de saber o que vocês acham, sempre. s2**_

_**See ya!**_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Shamadan

Shamadan quer dizer candelabro, coisa que dá luz

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Shamadan**

O sol estava alto, misturado ao calor, o ar seco tornava o ambiente quase insuportável para aqueles que não estavam acostumados ao clima desértico. Estavam os quatro homens caminhando pelas ruelas da cidade em direção ao tradicional mercado central. As ruas eram puro movimento ao se aproximarem das intermináveis tendas de tecido encardido, onde homens gritavam a ofereciam seus produtos. Pães, vasos, frutas e verduras frescas, carnes, animais, tecidos variados, vestimentas bordadas, cortinas e tapeçarias iam sendo oferecidos à medida em que caminhavam entre os corredores de pedra e areia do centro comercial. Além disso, era fascinante a quantidade de faquires, cuspidores de fogo e encantadores de serpente se apresentando aos curiosos que por ali passavam, de fato, aquele lugar era o coração da cidade.

\- Hoje está bem mais cheio! – Jadeite exclamou ao desviar-se de uma velha carroça que passava ao centro da rua.

\- Hoje é o dia em que famílias vem comprar mantimentos, inclusive, vem os empregados do palácio. – Tariq subiu o manto sobre a cabeça, seria um incomodo ter outra pessoa o reconhecendo pelo cabelo.

\- Mas o que viemos procurar aqui, hoje? – Zoisite murmurou.

\- Eu vim procurar, vocês estão livres. – O líder deu de ombros. – Estão há dias trabalhando, aproveitem.

\- Excelente! – Zoisite sorriu em contentamento, se afastando dos demais.

\- Espere aí, jovenzinho, você é muito pequeno para andar sozinho por aí! – O loiro mais velho saiu apressadamente, usando a desculpa para ir para o mesmo caminho antes que Kunzite mudasse de ideia.

Kunzite deixou os olhos esquadrinharem atentamente cada canto de onde estava parado. Ao seu lado, Nephrite o observava com certa curiosidade, parecia que o general esquecera completamente de que seu companheiro ainda estava ali.

\- Está escondendo algo? – O moreno tocou um dos ombros tensos do líder.

\- Se eu estivesse escondendo, você saberia.

\- De fato. – Olhou pra cima, colocando uma das mãos acima dos olhos, tentando fazer sombra. – Mas em seu território, as estrelas ficam muito ofuscadas, nada é muito claro.

\- Ontem você parecia bem seguro de si. – Permitiu-se sorrir.

\- Durante a noite posso fazer melhores leituras.

\- Agora, então, não poderia encontrar alguém pra mim, não é? – Olhou em volta, mais uma vez.

\- Talvez eu possa. – A voz feminina veio das costas dos dois homens.

Mãos delicadas acenaram por debaixo da vestimenta escura que permitia a visão dos olhos azul cerúleo fortemente marcados com a maquiagem escura. Ali, durante o dia, aquele olhar era ainda mais intenso e facilmente comparável ao azul que vinha dos céus no início da manhã. Se ambos pudessem imaginar qualquer expressão que estaria no rosto dela naquele instante, seriam um belo sorriso indicado apenas pelos olhos encarando-os divertidamente.

\- Quem é essa mulher? – Nephrite virou a cabeça entre o amigo e a figura coberta logo a frente deles.

\- Mo...

\- Ayla. – Interrompeu a fala do rei. – Venham comigo.

\- É confiável? – Nephrite levantou as duas sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Detestava não conseguir ver o céu de onde estava.

\- Apenas vamos. – Kunzite apertou o cabo do alfanje que trazia na cintura.

Seguiram-na por cerca de cinco minutos em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares entre si apreensivamente, o barulho e agitação da feira foi ficando para trás a medida em que caminhavam. Pararam a passos distantes quando a viram sumir dentro do que parecia ser uma velha loja de tapeçarias, já no final esquecido da área comercial. A entrada era um grande buraco em um formato pontiagudo feito na pedra de cor clara, rodeada por diversas cores de tapeçarias antigas de vários tamanhos e com as cores já opacas pelo tempo de exposição. Com toda certeza, aquela não deveria ser a loja mais visitada da região.

Entraram desconfiados, ouvido o som fantasmagórico da brisa seca entrar junto deles no local. Viram a moça retirar o tecido escuro da cabeça e revelar os longos e intermináveis cachos dourados caindo pelas costas para, em seguida, cumprimentar com um beijo nas mãos, um velho senhor pequeno e magro que saíra de trás de um balcão velho de madeira, trazendo linha, agulha e outras diversas coisas presas a túnica azul que usava.

\- Senhor Tabor. – Ela lhe sorria docemente, enquanto ele lhe afagava a cabeça.

\- Bela moça Ayla, é um prazer vê-la. – Ele olhava para frente, aos dois estranhos parados. – Vejo que trouxe amigos, algum deles é seu noivo?

\- Não brinque com isso! – A loira gargalhou gostosamente. – Eles vieram ajudar.

\- Ninguém nunca será bom o suficiente pra você, não é? – Ele retornou a risada e analisou os homens. – Venham mais perto, senhores, por favor.

Os generais trocaram olhares desconfiados e se aproximaram devagar, ambos com as mãos enroladas nas armas escondidas pelas vestes pesadas na cintura. Para Kunzite, algo estava muito errado, afinal, não era Mona o nome da garota?

\- Estes são Naam e Tariq. – Ayla quase implorava silenciosamente para que eles se apresentassem.

\- Tariq? – Os olhos do velho cresceram quando Kunzite retirara a manta da cabeça para se apresentar adequadamente. – Meu Sheikh! – Agarrou uma das mãos do shitennou e a encheu de beijos. – É um milagre dos céus! Um milagre!

\- Senhor, eu... – O prateado engoliu seco sem como agir.

\- Oh, Alá, Obrigado! – Tabor se ajoelhou e reverenciou três vezes. – Por favor, entrem, deixem-me servir um chá, venham! Venham, por favor! – Se distanciou, sumindo atrás de outra tapeçaria. - O rei... Nosso rei em minha casa! – A voz veio abafada do cômodo adiante.

\- Venham. – Ayla sorriu sem graça para os dois e os guiou até o local que parecia ser a simples casa do comerciante.

As tapeçarias, obviamente vindas da própria loja, eram os principais enfeites do lugar simples e pequeno, onde uma mesa baixa e já gasta de altura mínima se destacava ao centro. Ayla foi a primeira a se sentar em frente a mesinha, sobre os próprios no chão, sendo seguida pelos dois generais.

\- Não sabia que era um governante tão popular. – Nephrite ironizou a felicidade do velho. - Era ela que você escondia? – Apontou sem qualquer cerimônia.

\- Eu não escondia nada. – Revirou os olhos.

\- Eu a vi ontem... A estrelas nunca mentem. – Direcionou a fala a bela sentada a sua frente. – Era ela que lhe chamava ontem, não era?

\- Sim, fui eu. – Respondeu determinada. – E eu estou aqui, senhor Naam, pode direcionar a fala a mim.

\- Direcionarei, afinal, minhas velhas amigas não me mostrariam você se não fosse relevante... – Fez um breve movimento com a cabeça analisando o rosto delicado da mulher.

\- Perdão pela demora! – Tabor entrou correndo na sala, colocando os copos fumegantes de aroma doce e vapor subindo na frente dos convidados antes dele mesmo se sentar.

\- Como dito antes, esse é Tabor, ele é um velho amigo. – Ela tocava seu ombro, enquanto o homem balançava a cabeça excitado. – Ele foi vítima dos ladrões de areia.

\- O que são os ladrões de areia? – Kunzite bebericou o chá quente com cuidado.

\- São criaturas terríveis, meu sheikh! - Tabor engoliu seco, a menção dos ladrões o fazia congelar mesmo no calor do dia. – Eles vêm quando a lua nova aparece, do chão! Parecem uma tempestade de areia soprada sobre as dunas e quando cada grão de areia se vai, eles aparecem como homens de vestes negras como a noite e alfanjes afiados e brilhantes ocmo as estrelas!

\- Mas não me parece que o senhor tenha sido assaltado... – Nephrite olhou em volta, vendo a casa em ordem.

\- Não, nobre homem, eles não vêm pelo ouro ou pela prata... Apenas quando lhes convêm eles os levam! – A voz de Tabor saiu em um fio trêmulo.

\- Do que você está falando? – Kunzite não pode deixar de erguer o corpo.

\- Eles levam as pessoas, Tariq. – Ayla mordeu o lábio inferior a abraçou o homem ao seu lado com carinho. – Eles levaram a família deste homem. Entende agora porque eu precisava que me encontrasse hoje?

\- Eles levaram-me o que era para mim mais precioso... – Tabor dizia em uma súplica. – As pessoas não compram, pois, tem medo de vir aqui! Eles levaram minha esposa e meu único filho, por favor... Por favor, ajudem!

\- Faremos o possível... – O general abandonou o copo em cima da mesa, sem crer no que ouvia.

Tomaram o chá em silêncio, os olhares apreensivos eram trocados a todo instante e, até terminarem, o clima tenso não deixou o cômodo. Enfim, os reis celestiais foram levados para fora pela mulher que Kunzite já não sabia mais se chamava de Ayla ou Mona, sob os agradecimentos sinceros e nada contidos do comerciante de tapetes que dizia ter que deveria se ausentar ali para continuar seu trabalho, por mais que não fosse vender.

Voltaram as ruas movimentadas do coração da cidade em minutos, onde Nephrite recebera a missão simples de encontrar os outros dois e relatar o ocorrido. Quando o general das américas sumiu na multidão, Kunzite permitiu-se agarrar o pulso da mulher ao seu lado e arrastá-la para o beco mais próximo.

\- Qual é o seu jogo? – Encarou a única parte visível do rosto dela, os olhos.

\- Não há jogo! – Retrucou, puxando o braço bruscamente das mãos dele. – Até quando você vai me machucar?

\- Não há jogo? Mona ou Ayla? Uma dançarina ou uma boa moça? Quantos nomes mais você tem?

\- Tariq ou Kunzite? General, civil ou o rei? Que diferença faz? – Mona viu o homem sibilar algo antes de vê-lo bruscamente se virar e resmungar algo.

\- Isso é verdade? – Ele tentava respirar fundo.

\- O quê?

\- Sobre os ladrões de areia. – Olhou por cima dos ombros

\- Sim.

\- Como sabe?

\- Eu os vi. – Abaixou os olhos.

\- Não acha que é uma história fantástica demais para acreditar? – Voltou a virar o corpo para ela.

\- Você vive em um palácio em uma dimensão atemporal, protegendo um príncipe que recebe conselhos de um cavalo alado e me fala sobre coisas fantásticas? – O riso dela enchia as paredes do beco.

\- Você... – Ele chegou mais perto, transformando os olhos risonhos dela, em grandes orbes assustados. – O que mais você sabe?

\- Já lhe disse: Muitas coisas.

\- Quem é você?

\- Ayla. – A expressão brincalhona por de trás do azul era clara.

\- Certo... – Se deu por vencido soltando um suspiro longo. – A próxima lua nova é em dois dias, como posso conseguir informações suficientes?

\- Comigo. – Ela apontou um dedo para a própria cabeça. – Eu lhe disse, venho aqui há muito tempo e tenho informações pertinentes.

\- Como posso confiar em você se ao menos sei quem você é?

\- Me encontre hoje no mesmo quarto de ontem e eu direi tudo que precisa ser dito. – Ela deu de ombros.

\- Mais uma vez essa fala...

\- É como eu sei agir, general. – Virou-se para voltar a rua movimentada – Até mais tarde.

* * *

A loira se livrou de todas as vestimentas e jogou na cama de uma vez. Estava cansada e o dia havia sido bem cheio, pelo menos, ela havia conseguido dar um passo adiante e finalmente encontrar quem procurava. Estava quase adormecida quando um som agudo invadiu os ouvidos, fazendo-a massagear as têmporas antes de tatear furiosamente debaixo do travesseiro, agarrando o objeto dourado que insistia em apitar e acender luzes coloridas.

\- O que é? – Abriu a medalhinha dourada que mostrava uma imagem translúcida de um gato branco.

_\- Onde você se meteu? Por que não ligou? Como estão as coisas aí?_

\- Quentes, secas e altamente cansativas. – Suspirou.

-_ Venus... _– Repreendeu.

\- Vou resolver mais tarde. – Fez beicinho.

\- _Você os encontrou? _

\- Encontrei! – Abriu os olhos para encarar o gatinho. – Estão aqui e parecem dispostos a ajudar, agora, posso dormir?

\- _E já disse sobre a aliança de prata?_

\- Uma coisa de cada vez, Artie, eles ainda estão absorvendo as informações importantes.

\- _A aliança de prata é importante! – _Balançou uma das patas.

\- Eu sei, logo mais tratarei disso. – Revirou os olhos. – Por hora, me deixa cuidar das coisas aqui, certo?

\- _Por favor, não fiquei mais tanto tempo sem dar notícia, V... – _Seu tom de voz era preocupado e muito sério.

\- Desculpe, estava ocupada. – Achou graça na preocupação do guardião. – Está tudo bem e logo eu volto pra casa, tá?

\- _Cuide-se!_

\- Diga a todas que sinto saudades. – Acenou brevemente e fechou o comunicador.

Venus voltou a jogar o acessório debaixo do travesseiro e adormeceu rapidamente.

* * *

Estavam todos de volta ao Khan, depois de um banho relaxante e demorado, desceram ao salão principal. Naquela noite, não haviam shows e o jantar havia sido servido entre os sons dos talheres batendo no fundo das tigelas.

\- Com licença. – Kunzite foi o primeiro a se levantar.

\- Já vai deitar? – Jadeite falava de boca cheia.

\- Tenho assuntos para resolver. – Sacudiu as vestes. – Nephrite, por favor, passe a ata a eles e peço que não durmam até eu voltar.

\- Vai vê-la? – O moreno levantou uma das sobrancelhas com um ar divertido.

\- Volto logo. – Ignorou a pergunta recebendo o silêncio interrogativo dos outros dois.

O general atravessou o salão mais uma vez indo com cautela pelo corredor, tentando não chamar atenção enquanto outras pessoas passavam por ali. Entrou no quarto da mulher rapidamente, encontrando um ambiente escuro, em que teve de apertar os olhos para se acostumar com a pouca luz vinda apenas da fresta da porta que dava acesso ao pequeno aposento.

Quando as formas ficaram mais definidas, ele pode decifrar o pequeno corpo da mulher sobre a cama ressonando profundamente. Revirou os olhos e procurou ali uma lâmpada de óleo que ele lembrava de ter visto sobre a mesa na noite anterior. Por sorte, estava no mesmo lugar. Riscou o metal de onde as faíscas saíram e o fogo se fez presente rapidamente, dando maior conforto a visão.

Ela estava deitada de bruços, a túnica branca havia subido até metade das coxas, os cabelos dourados esparramados por todos os lados da cama bagunçada, os lábios – levemente rachados – estavam entreabertos e uma das mãos apoiava a cabeça acima do travesseiro. Olhando assim, parecia a criatura mais doce do universo, Kunzite sentiu-se tentado a tocar a pele das bochechas de Mona para saber se era tão macia quanto aparentava. Balançou a cabeça pelo pensamento irracional e pensou se não era melhor deixá-la quieta.

\- Não é educado entrar no quarto de uma mulher indefesa. – Suas pálpebras abriram lentamente, revelando o azul que refletia a lua amarela da lâmpada.

\- Eu não falto aos meus compromissos. – Manteve a postura séria pela qual era conhecido.

\- Posso perdoá-lo por isso. – Sentou-se na cama e esticou o corpo preguiçosamente. – Afinal, temos assuntos a tratar. – A loira se levantou e começou a mexer na mochila surrada que estava na mesa. – Aqui!

\- O que é isso? – Apontou interrogativo para o pedaço de papel enrolado que ela tirara.

\- São as informações que colhi, não é óbvio?

\- Achei que me diria quem você é, antes de mais nada.

\- Eu já disse.

\- Mona ou Ayla? – Se aproximou ficando a poucos centímetros do corpo dela.

\- A que você gostar mais. – Deu de ombro, se afastou e abriu o papel perto da luz. – Como eu disse antes, eles sempre aparecem na lua nova. Eles criam algum tipo de ilusão que faz com que pareçam homens de areia, é magia pesada e antiga, então, precisamos tomar cuidado.

\- Você não...? – Kunzite estava impressionado com a petulância dela.

\- Apenas me escute, tá? – Ignorou mais uma vez. – O perfil dos assaltantes são sempre famílias, normalmente de comerciantes. O alvo preferido são mulheres entre 17 e 30 anos e crianças de até 10 anos, sendo elas o primogênito do sexo masculino. – Lançou o olhar pra ele, vendo que finalmente conseguira capturar a atenção do general ali. - Das vezes que roubam algo, levam mantimentos e algum ouro, mas nada muito significativo.

\- O que levaria essa gente a pegar pessoas?

\- Eu não sei... – Suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás. – Sei que eles vão parar o deserto depois e seguem o caminho como uma caravana normal.

\- Eles ficam pelos arredores?

\- Mais uma coisa que não posso responder. – Enrolou o papel novamente. - Durante o período da Lua Nova eles acampam, já consegui sentir a energia do local, mas nunca encontrá-lo. Quando o ciclo acaba, eles vão embora.

\- Acha que vão para outro lugar?

\- Provável, em um mês e com a força que eles têm, são sim capazes de migrar sempre para os mesmos pontos. – Brincava com um pedaço do cabelo dourado distraidamente.

\- Depois de amanhã teremos mais uma noite de lua nova.

\- Eu sei e é por isso que estou aqui.

\- Que quer dizer? – Os ombros ficaram tensos de repente. – Não acha que... Emir e a família dele...?

\- Sim, eu acho. – Colocou um pouco do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Mas nós estaremos aqui amanhã o dia todo, você e seus homens podem cuidar disso, não podem?

\- Não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a ele.

\- Ótimo. – Sorriu aliviada e estendeu o papel. – Aqui há mais algumas informações relevantes, leve aos seus homens. Aguardarei a estratégia amanhã, não sairei daqui.

\- Por que eu compartilharia a estratégia com uma mulher que nem sei quem é? – Provocou.

\- Já disse que pode escolher a que mais gostar. Confie em mim, por favor.

\- Você parece preocupada com essas pessoas.

\- Essas pessoas me deram abrigo e cuidaram de mim, Tariq, por eles faria tudo de novo. - Ela se levantou indo em direção a porta, com a intenção de mostrar-lhe a saída. – Lembre-se de mostrar a eles.

\- Lembrarei. – Se levantou e foi até a saída. – Mona, certo? – Kunzite disse baixo antes de vê-la acenar com um sorriso compreensivo e fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

_**N/A: Bom, chega de vais e vens nos quartos alheios que tá feio, tá ixcroto e já deu, né?**_

_**hahahaha... A história desenrola agora, promeeeto!**_

_**Foi um pouco difícil desenvolver esse capítulo, foi trabalho de alguns dias, mas até que ficou grandinho, né?**_

_**Peço desculpas por qualquer erro que venha a ter, pois, eu meio que não corrigi(quase meia-noite e tô com preguiça :v)**_

_**Aaaaah... Só pra constar: Ansiosa pelo ato 11 *-***_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Bādiyah

_Bādiyah significa deserto._

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Bādiyah**

Jadeite jogou o pião no chão pela 28ª vez, pelas contas de Zoisite. O objeto de madeira girava no próprio eixo prendendo os três homens na sala com atenção, profundo era o tédio enquanto esperavam o líder voltar.

Nephrite havia contado aos outros dois sobre a experiência vivida naquela tarde, desde a casa de tapetes, os ladrões de areia até a presença da mulher que se chamava Ayla e tinha envolvimento profundo com os acontecimentos apavorantes que rodeavam a cidade. Desde que tinha terminado o discurso – dando informação de que Kunzite fora pegar algumas informações relevantes com a mulher – ficaram todos em silêncio mórbido e desconfiado, como se em seus próprios pensamentos tentassem absorver toda aquela história maluca ou questioná-la.

\- Estão se divertindo? – Kunzite entrou na sala e levantou uma das sobrancelhas para a cena dos três vidrados no pião.

\- Não tanto quanto você parece ter se divertido. – Jadeite jogou os braços para trás da cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Estar a serviço é muito divertido. – O prateado revirou os olhos.

\- Não precisa fazer essa cara, Nephrite nos contou sobre a mulher. – Zoisite também fazia questão de provocar. – E, ainda, fez questão de adicionar que ela não era de ser jogar fora.

\- Fico feliz que tenha dado informações tão detalhadas aos outros, Neph. – Kunzite ironizou, sem perder o tom sério.

\- É sempre um prazer. – Riu. – Eu adoraria descobrir o que mais ela escondia debaixo daquelas vestes além de um belo rosto...

\- Ela escondia isso. – Ignorou as gracinhas e jogou o pergaminho em cima da mesa de centro. – Venham, estamos em serviço.

A guarda Shitennou ajoelhou-se em volta da mesa de madeira. Kunzite abriu o rolo de papel com cuidado e ficou surpreso ao encontrar não apenas um, mas um rolo um pouco menor dentro. O papel de fora trazia um mapa detalhado da região em que se encontravam com diversas rotas marcadas em tinta de cores diferentes. Na legenda – feita à mão e cuidadosamente – via-se as possíveis rotas traçadas pelos ladrões de areia e um grande círculo vermelho marcado sobre a legenda riscada em azul com os dizeres minúsculos "A mais provável". No pergaminho menor, haviam diversas anotações em uma escrita redonda e fina, com as letras manchadas que indicavam certa pressa ao escrever. Eram tópicos e observações soltas com nomes, idades, pessoas e locais onde tudo acontecia. Alguns nomes traziam um pequeno "x" vermelho borrado em cima da tinta preta. Kunzite presumiu que seriam os nomes das famílias atacadas, o de Emir estava ali.

\- Devo admitir que pra uma mulher... A garota sabe o que faz. – Jadeite deu um longo assovio.

\- É um pouco estranho ela saber as rotas, não é? – Zoisite olhava desconfiado. – Quer dizer, é uma mulher! Essa coisa de ladrões de areia, sequestradores de mulheres e criancinhas... Não acham estranho?

\- Nós vimos um homem desesperado por conta desses ladrões, Zoi. – Nephrite deu de ombros.

\- Também concordo que não é suficiente, Nephrite. – Kunzite ponderou.

\- O que ela ganharia brincando com isso? – Jadeite apontava para o mapa. – Quer dizer, não parece ser algo só para brincar.

\- Sim, concordo. – O mais novo colocou uma das mãos sobre o queixo. – Mas se os tais ladrões existem, ela pode ser cúmplice.

\- E nos daria as informações de mão beijada? – Nephrite riu. – Acho que não!

\- Você parece não vê nenhuma ameaça nela, Neph. – Jadeite sorriu vitorioso.

\- Não, não vejo. – O leitor de estrelas olhou pela janela. – Mas ela aparece, então, devemos dar um crédito.

\- Ótimo. – Kunzite limpou a garganta, agradecendo aos deuses por Nephrite ter feito os outros calarem a boca. – Ela desconfia que o próximo será Emir, se ela estiver certa, virão depois de amanhã. Outra coisa foi algo sobre magia antiga e pesada, então, se é que existem mesmo os tais ladrões, teremos de nos preparar.

\- Usar o poder das pedras fora do Reino Dourado? – Zoisite arregalou os olhos, mas parecia bastante excitado com a ideia.

\- Se necessário, sim. – Os olhos acinzentados faiscaram. – Agora, vamos descansar. O dia será cheio amanhã e precisamos nos preparar.

\- Vamos conhecê-la? – Jadeite deu mais um daqueles olhares marotos e infantis.

\- Espero eu que não seja necessário. – Kunzite fitou o mapa com certa preocupação.

* * *

Passava do meio tarde quando a venusiana retornara aos seus aposentos no khan de Emir. Havia passado o início do seu dia adicionando pontos específicos de escudos sensíveis a magia ao redor do local. Os aparelhos eram de tecnologia vinda de Mercúrio, pequenos, discretos e poderiam ser facilmente escondidos com um punhado de areia.

Venus ativou o aparelho principal, ligado ao comunicador e levou um susto quando ao terminar de configurar o próprio comunicador brilhou em diversas luzes coloridas, fazendo-a se assustar e apertá-lo de uma vez.

\- _Então, como é o deserto?_ – A voz estridente surgiu junto com uma menina de cabelos prateados e penteado incomum em uma holografia em seu pulso

\- Serenity! – A loira levou a mão livre ao peito e se jogou na cadeira em frente a mesa, afim de acalmar o coração.

_\- V-chan! _– A princesa piscou. – _Como é o desertoooo?_

\- Uma vasta imensidão cheia de areia. – Venus respirou fundo. – Como você conseguiu me ligar?

\- _O bobo do Artemis esqueceu o comunicador aqui e eu peguei! – _Cantarolou a frase.

\- _Mas isso não importa! Uma imensidão de areia parece tão chato... A Terra vista daqui parece ser mais azul! _– A princesa fez biquinho. – _Você deveria voltar, V-chan!_

\- Eu vou voltar em breve, Sere, você sabe. – Colocou o comunicador na mesa e apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos. – E como estão as coisas por aí?

\- _Artemis tem cuidado dos exércitos pra você! Mercury me bota para estudar muito, Ju acha que vou cair e me machucar a qualquer momento e me cerca como um bebê e Mars... Me dá cascudos!_ – Serenity fez uma pose dramática colocando uma das mãos sobre a testa.

\- E a rainha e Luna?

_\- Luna está sempre comigo nas aulas de etiqueta e a mamãe tem me ensinado a usar o Cristal de Prata. Admito que, às vezes, eu me sinto fraca e desmaio, no último treinamento saiu sangue do meu nariz!_

\- Deve ter sido uma cena muito agradável. – Cobriu a boca com a mão contendo uma gargalhada ao imaginar o exagero com que a princesa deveria ter se portado ao ver o nariz sangrar.

\- _Não tem graça! _– Ela cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça.

\- Escute, Sere, é melhor você ir agora. Se o Artie descobre que você pegou o comunicador, você vai levar uma bronca!

\- _Mas volta logo... – _O tom era jocoso. – _Você faz falta para todos nós!_

\- Espero voltar o mais rápido possível! – Pensou na possibilidade no sucesso das coisas no dia seguinte. – Te vejo logo, Sere!

\- _Tchauzinho, V-chan! – _Ela acenou, sumindo no ar.

Venus riu ao imaginar a sapeca princesa da lua saltitando de volta para o palácio e escondendo o comunicador de Artemis aos risos. Sentia falta daquele lugar que ela havia aprendido a chamar de lar e queria muito voltar, mas era seu dever estar ali e ela só precisava encontrar os homens do Reino Dourado e convencê-los da importância da Aliança de Prata. Claro que não era tão simples, todos diziam que o reino era escondido na terra dos sonhos e que haveria de ter uma permissão para entrar lá e foi aí que ela se ofereceu para a jornada na Terra, afinal, seu planeta natal era considerado gêmeo daquele planeta e ela se adaptaria melhor. Prometeu conseguir a confiança dos homens de Endymion e passou meses a estudá-los, seus costumes, suas vestes, sua língua e tudo com dados que Mercury havia recolhido, por fim, a única pista que tinham é que eles apareceriam naquele lugar em breve e ali ela ficou esperando. Era um alívio pensar que estava muito próxima de voltar pra casa.

A senshi jogou-se na cama velha e fechou os olhos para divagar mais sobre a saudade e com um sorriso no rosto, voltou a adormecer.

* * *

O dia anterior havia sido de completa preparação, a começar por manterem-se discretos, inclusive, para não causar pânico. O clima era tenso entre os quatro homens quando se sentaram para comer naquela manhã, optando por receber a comida no quarto e tentar manter suas próprias preocupações livres dos demais ocupantes do khan.

Não demorou muito para que as mulheres vestidas dos pés à cabeça viessem colocar os alimentos sobre a mesa e saírem em silêncio, deixando-os sós novamente.

\- Isso é intrigante... – Jadeite bebeu um pouco do chá dando uma última olhada na mulher que saía.

\- Já disse para não ficar olhando as mulheres dessa forma, a vestimenta é algo sagrado! – Kunzite advertia duramente.

\- Talvez eu possa matar a sua curiosidade, senhor. – Uma mulher entrou no quarto, depositando sobre a mesa uma bandeja com uma jarra de ferro batido nos braços.

\- O quê...? – O líder shitennou arregalou os olhos antes de pegar o olhar azul divertido atrás dos lenços. – Você!

\- Bom dia pra você também, Tariq. – Ela arrancou os tecidos da cabeça, mais uma vez dando um espetáculo dourado das cascatas de cabelos caindo para todo lado.

\- Eu sempre desconfiei que eram maravilhosas! – Jadeite sorriu apontando para ela.

\- Deus, Jade, isso nojento! – Zoisite rodava os olhos de um pro outro reparando nas semelhanças. – Ela podia ser sua irmã, gêmea!

\- Olá, senhorita Ayla! – Nephrite cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. – Não sabia que trabalhava aqui!

\- Naam, oi. – Ela retribuiu. – Trabalho sim, em alguns períodos... Então, não vão me apresentar seus amigos?

\- Ela é a garota? – Zoisite olhava incrédulo para a mulher, parecia tão frágil.

\- Perdoe por isso... Ayla. – Kunzite reprimiu a vontade de chama-la de Mona. – Esses são Zayn e Jarabi.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los.

\- Acredite, meu prazer é muito maior! – Jadeite sorriu de lado mantendo-se altamente charmoso.

\- Você vai assustá-la! – Zoisite deu um safanão no loiro.

\- Ai, seu... – Jadeite estava pronto para avançar quando foi interrompido por Nephrite limpando a garganta.

\- Como eu dizia: Ela nos deu as informações, mas... O que lhe traz aqui, mulher? – Kunzite olhou para ela com certa firmeza.

\- Apenas queria saber como vai tudo, para... – Ayla mordeu o lábio inferior. – Vocês sabem, hoje.

\- Está bem, nós nos preparamos e vamos aguardar. – Nephrite notou a tensão dela quase palpável. – Aceita chá?

\- Não, obrigada. Mas essa espera é realmente agoniante. – Ela riu baixo.

\- Mas você pode confiar na gente! – Jadeite disse alegremente.

\- Bom, era só isso! – Ela se levantou bruscamente, como se estivesse se recompondo de uma pancada. – Eu não queria atrapalhar os senhores, de qualquer forma.

\- Aonde vai? – Zoisite olhou curioso para aquele comportamento.

\- Esperar. – Ela cobriu o rosto novamente. – Boa sorte, espero, de coração, que consigam!

\- Nós também. – Jadeite acenou despreocupado, vendo-a sumir dali. – Eu falei alguma coisa?

\- Estranho. – Kunzite balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Temos de nos concentrar, certo?

\- Vamos comer! – Jadeite começou as atividades despreocupado, mordendo um pão sírio.

* * *

Venus bateu com as mãos na própria testa ao entrar em seu quarto. Tinha sido meio idiota sair da presença deles daquele jeito, mas não sabia bem ao certo o motivo de tê-lo feito. Quer dizer, ela sabia, mas pela primeira vez havia sentido medo. Ela estava de frente para o shitennou e ouvir um deles proferir que ela podia confiar nele era como um golpe no meio do estômago, pois ela estava mentindo sobre si e isso a incomodava. Temia pela reação do shitennou se descobrissem quem ela era de outra forma, sabia que podia ser mal interpretada.

\- Calma... Calma... É só por enquanto. – Dizia como um mantra enquanto sugava o ar vagarosamente.

Ela fechou os olhos, jogou-se na cama e permitiu-se divagar sobre tudo. Desde muito pequena esteve a serviço da lua, então, sempre que era enviada em missão pensava no peso de suas ações e a última não havia sido muito prudente e incomodava saber que poderia ter estragado tudo, principalmente a chance de salvar aquelas pessoas. Em meio as possíveis consequências que imaginava para sua "fuga" impensada, Venus adormeceu.

Talvez fosse por consequência da noite anterior – em que não havia dormido absolutamente nada pensando nos ladrões de areia – ou simplesmente do cansaço das múltiplas identidades, mas foi realmente gostoso adormecer assim e seria melhor se não tivesse despertado ao som das paredes de pedra estourando em um baque seco.

A senshi se levantou de uma vez, agarrando o alfanje afiado que utilizava em suas danças como Mona entre os dedos e correndo para fora do cômodo. O khan, sempre iluminado no início da noite, estava quase todo engolido pela escuridão da noite e, como se não fosse suficiente, uma camada generosa de areia tampava a visão dos corredores. Além disso, o som dos gritos, passos desesperados e coisas sendo quebradas faziam o coração disparar. Venus mordeu os lábios desejando que ela estivesse errada sobre o paradeiro dos homens, mas era muito óbvio em suas análises que eles viriam para a família de Emir.

Ela se apoiou na entrada do quarto e encostou o corpo na parede, guiando-se pelas partes sólidas da edificação, sabia que se os ladrões estavam ali, iriam atrás da família de Emir. Claro que, no processo, ela tropeçou algumas vezes, esbarrou com hóspedes à beira de um ataque de nervos e arranhou o corpo na parede de pedra. Quando, finalmente, chegou a entrada que dava a casa de Emir, nos fundos, o som do desespero dos outros parecia ter sido levado. Ela podia sentir as cargas pesadas de magia ali, haviam selado o fundo do Khan com silêncio absoluto, claro, seria muito mais fácil assustar os indesejáveis e deixar os desejáveis dormindo tranquilamente ali.

A areia em volta deixava ainda mais difícil respirar, mas Venus apertou o alfanje até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, enquanto ficava atenta a qualquer ruído, foi quando algo áspero agarrou-lhe o punho livre a puxou com força, Venus fechou os olhos esperando o contato violento com algo que não veio. Ao abrir, deparou-se com olhos amarelos e grandes e o resto das feições escondidas pelos diversos panos já conhecidos da vestimenta local.

\- Achei que todas as mulheres da casa estavam dormindo. – A voz masculina vinha abafada.

\- Solte-me! – Ela disse entre os dentes.

\- Soltá-la? Esqueça! – Riu escancarado, puxando o véu que cobria o rosto da senshi. – Por Alá!

\- Vai se arrepender se não me soltar. – Rosnou notando que o homem parecia não ter notado a arma na outra mão graças a escuridão e a areia.

\- Soltar um exemplar tão belo e único como você seria um desperdício e o chefe ficaria muito decepcionado! – Segurou o rosto dela entre os dedos, eram tão ásperos que arranhavam conforme a força que ele segurava. – Nunca, em todos os saques, encontrei uma mulher com tamanha exuberância e acho que você iria satisfazê-lo muito bem!

\- Desculpe... Mas não nasci para satisfazer homem nenhum!

O movimento foi muito rápido. Venus conseguira chutar o estômago do adversário e afastá-lo com violência, sentiu um dos lados do rosto rasgando a resistência de soltá-la. Sacou o alfanje com os dois braços dessa vez indo em direção ao corpo envergado. Ele se defendeu tirando uma arma tal qual a dela da cintura, jogando-a a poucos metros.

\- Quanto insolência, uma mulher com uma arma! - Ele parecia impressionado ao correr para atacá-la de novo.

Mais uma vez ela se defendeu sem nada dizer, contra-atacando com violência. O som do metal dos alfanjes encheu o cômodo silencioso da casa, até o homem de areia se esconder, em movimento rápido, na escuridão e cortina de areia.

\- Apareça! – Venus chamou.

\- Como desejar! – O corpo rastejou por baixo dela velozmente.

A loira tentou desviar, com sucesso, mas teve sua arma jogada longe pelo rival. Seu coração deu saltos ao fechar os dedos na palma da mão. Ela não podia usar seus poderes ali, não naquele momento, ela havia dito a si mesma diversas vezes que tornar-se Sailor Venus na Terra era em casos altamente preocupantes e aquele era um. Estava decidida a se transformar quando o som surdo de metal batendo no chão encheu-lhe os ouvidos. Olhou para frente e apertou os olhos, notando o alfanje do homem que a atacara no chão e o corpo do mesmo se desfazendo em areia fina e branca descendo por uma espada comum.

\- Você está bem? – O rapaz de cabelos loiros abaixou a arma e foi em direção a ela.

\- Jarabi! – Não conteve a felicidade em encontrar o shitennou ali. – Onde estão os outros?

A cortina de areia começava a se dissipar, tornando o ambiente um pouco mais visível.

\- Nos separamos, esse é o quarto que matei até então. – Apontou para o monte de areia.

\- E Emir?

\- Acho que sou o primeiro a chegar aqui. – Deu de ombros. – O que estava fazendo aqui sozinha?

\- Eu queria ajudar. – Olhou para o chão.

\- E, pelo que notei, se defendeu muito bem. – Deu um sorriso simples. – Pega, acho que isso é seu. – Estendeu a arma.

\- Obrigada. – Ela pegou de volta. – Talvez fosse bom um pouco de luz, não é? – Venus olhou para uma das paredes, pegando uma das lâmpadas de óleo e acendendo.

\- Muito melhor! – Os olhos voltaram-se ao redor. – A areia abaixou completamente, o que será que isso quer dizer?

Trocaram um olhar preocupado. O silêncio ali ainda era absoluto e embora pudessem finalmente enxergar mais do que um palmo na frente do nariz, a sensação de que não havia acabado ainda tomava conta. A respiração pesada de ambos era o único som que eles ouviam enquanto subiam as escadas para os quartos. O susto foi mútuo quando o grito agudo veio do quarto mais ao fundo, ambos tinham as espadas em mãos e correram, encontrando um Emir desolado e areia por todo canto, junto a vasos quebrados, cortinas caídas e objetos pelo chão. Finalmente o barulho do khan era ouvido, o que fez toda a casa despertar e ir ao encontro do patriarca.

\- Eles os levaram, levaram na minha frente! – O velho se levantou aos prantos, completamente desnorteado.

\- Foi uma distração! – Kunzite irrompeu pelo quarto acompanhado dos outros dois shitennou. – Emir, meu amigo, eu sinto muito, nós tentamos!

\- Minha mulher, meu filho! – As mãos dele tremiam. – Por Alá!

\- Nós vamos recuperá-los, senhor. – Nephrite adiantou-se. – Por favor, acalme-se.

\- Como vão fazer isso? Eles sumiram no ar, em uma tempestade de areia! – Ele passava as mãos pela cabeça.

\- Senhor Emir, confie neles... – Venus sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

\- Vamos atrás deles, agora! – Kunzite virou-se para a saída.

\- Obrigado, meu rei... – Emir sussurrou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir.

Kunzite foi seguido pelos outros três até o quarto que lhes havia sido oferecido ao chegar no khan. Pegaram alguns poucos pertences e jogaram nas sacolas, assim como os mapas entregados pela mulher a quem ele se referia como Mona sobre as possíveis rotas dos Ladrões de Areia. Em menos de dez minutos, o shitennou estava pronto para partir, haviam se preparado para se algo desse errado e não queriam perder tempo. Saíram do khan encontrando a cidade em total alvoroço e incomum atividade noturna pelo ataque ter sido em um local tão movimentado. Ignoraram as perguntas dos curiosos e procuraram pelo estábulo onde tinham pagado para que levassem os camelos deixados dias atrás nas mãos de um trabalhador. Saíram da cidade em pleno frio congelante da noite do Oriente deslumbrando a cidade já afastada e os quilômetros de areia sem fim e as estrelas do céu que os aguardavam na missão dada.

\- Onde vocês pensam que vão? – Ela gritou arfando e vinha correndo, com uma sacola nas costas.

\- Mona? – Kunzite olhou incrédulo para a mulher correndo com dificuldade na areia do deserto e fez os camelos pararem. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Volte para a cidade!

\- Nem pensar! – Quando finalmente os alcançou, tentou recuperar o ar tirando o véu do nariz. – Eu os trouxe até aqui, eu irei com vocês!

\- Me perdoe parecer indelicado, milady, mas não seria justo levar uma mulher conosco. – Nephrite levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Seria muito imprudente colocá-la em perigo. – Zoisite ponderou.

\- O problema é eu ser mulher? – Pigarreou. - Eu não sou uma garotinha indefesa! Diga a eles Jarabi, você viu!

\- Bom, estava escuro e havia uma cortina de poeira... – Jadeite coçou a cabeça.

\- Falem o que quiserem, se não me deixarem ir eu seguirei vocês de qualquer forma! – Cruzou os braços.

\- Sem um camelo? – Kunzite a encarou com desdém.

\- Sim e se eu me perder ou ficar para trás, serão os culpados de me deixar morrer no deserto. – Venus os desafiou.

\- Você quer ir de qualquer jeito, não é? – Nephrite olhou para cima, onde milhares de estrelas provavelmente lhe diziam algo. – Vem. – Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir em sua montaria.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo, Naam? – Kunzite estava pronto para dar uma bronca de líder.

\- O que me dizem ser certo. – O general shitennou olhou para as estrelas e deu um daqueles sorrisos que queriam sempre dizer algo.

\- Odeio quando você faz isso. – Zoisite sorriu de volta, com certo humor.

\- Eu gosto bastante! – Jadeite não podia evitar achar graça da irritação do líder.

Kunzite manteve-se em silêncio contraindo o maxilar, ele não gostava de contrariar algo quando Nephrite sorria daquele jeito. Desejou, do fundo da alma, que encontrassem logo os responsáveis pelo ataque, mas sabia que aquela seria uma longa jornada.

* * *

**N/A: Demorei? Acho que nem demorei né?  
Hoje eu tive que escrever, afinal, esse Ato 12 de Crystal... O que foi essa porcaria, minha gente?  
Mataram meu amado shitennou de uma forma tão sem graça... E o balde de água fria em VenusxKunzite ali?  
"Venus"  
"Kunzite"  
E morreu.  
PUTA QUE ME PARIU, TOEI!  
Deixa eu voltar pra fics que eu ganho mais. VLW FLW não esqueçam os reviews que são sempre muito importantes pra gente! s2  
À propósito, relaxem quanto alguns furos nesse capítulo, vou explicar no próximo xD~**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Samt

_Samt quer dizer direção, caminho._

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Samt**

Passava do meio da tarde. O sol castigava e o vento seco, misturado a areia fina, tornava a viagem dos cinco cada vez mais desconfortável. Jadeite já estava inquieto no dorso de seu camelo, Zoisite subia e descia o pedaço de pano que cobria o nariz e os lábios – como se procurasse algum conforto -, Nephrite havia desistido de continuar na mesma montaria que a mulher devido ao calor e havia optado por andar um pouco, puxando o animal a passos preguiçosos; Venus vinha apoiada pela cadeira improvisada no dorso do bicho, vez ou outra, deixando os olhos fecharem e quase serem derrotados pelo sono. O único que ainda não parecia ter qualquer sinal de desconforto era Kunzite, andando na frente de todos com olhares atentos para todos os lados.

Claro que as queixas de todos chegaram aos ouvidos do líder shitennou, mas como bom cabeça dura que era, deu um basta no primeiro resmungo – dado por Zoisite – dizendo o quão importante era que seguissem a rota para achar os malditos ladrões de areia. Kunzite estava tenso, para seus companheiros era um sinal péssimo e ninguém mais se atreveu a falar nada, o que tornou a viagem mais longa pelo profundo tédio.

Venus fechou os olhos por um longo momento, não havia dormido nada e se sentia esgotada. Achava injusta a forma como Naam estava sendo gentil para com ela e em como ele insistiu sobre puxar seu camelo e ir a pé pela areia. Ele devia estar péssimo. Suspirou, querendo fazer algo pelo rapaz e quase caiu no sono novamente, abrindo os olhos de imediato. A visão, um pouco embaçada, ao longe a fez piscar diversas vezes: de fato o que ela via eram árvores, na verdade, distintos pés de tâmara a poucos metros dali.

\- Há um oásis ali! – A voz da mulher saiu rouca devido ao longo tempo de silêncio.

Todos olharam e, de fato, parecia real demais para ser uma miragem.

\- Não está na nossa rota. – Kunzite afirmou.

\- Está há poucos metros daqui, não sairemos da rota! – Jadeite deu de ombros.

\- Nós não vamos sair do nosso caminho. – Teimou o líder.

\- Nós não dormimos essa noite, estamos caminhando pelo deserto quente há horas e não encontramos nada! – Zoisite protestou.

\- Meu povo precisa de nós, vocês não entendem? – Voltou a dar uma guinada para o camelo andar.

\- Vocês não vão valer de nada para o seu povo se encontrarem os ladrões de areia nessas condições! – Venus rebateu com fervor. – Coloque a mão na consciência, Tariq!

Kunzite parou, dando um grande suspirou e massageando as têmporas como se estivesse ponderando cada decisão que tomaria a partir dali. Sabia que todos estavam certos e que deveria ser um pouco mais prudente em suas ações, mas estava tão irritado pelos últimos acontecimentos que havia se deixado levar. Ele engoliu seco e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, virou as rédeas do bicho que montava para a direção do oásis, às suas costas, os outros trocaram olhares aliviados e satisfeitos.

Não demoraram muito até alcançarem o local. A região era pequena, mas totalmente destoante daquela que a cercava. Ali era coberto por vegetação verde e nova, rodeada de pés de tâmara carregados, ao centro havia uma nascente que formava um poço de água doce e cristalina correndo para fora, sumindo na areia do deserto.

\- Amarrem os camelos e vamos montar acampamento. – Kunzite ordenou, prendendo as rédeas do seu bicho em uma árvore próxima a uma das margens do poço.

O movimento do líder foi seguido pelos demais, que logo após, começaram o descarregamento das cestas que os animais traziam para montar as tendas de tecido escuro e armação de madeira. Venus, se recusando a apenas observar, também ajudava na montagem, recebendo sempre alguns olhares de reprovação do líder da caravana, dando de ombros e ganhando a hospitalidade dos outros três. O sol se despedia ao longe e a temperatura começava a cair quando terminaram, todos desejando o que naquelas circunstancias eles tinham de sobra: água.

\- Parece que fomos sugados pra uma dimensão diferente. – Nephrite riu, abaixando-se para provar um pouco da água com as mãos e jogá-la no rosto.

\- Em pensar que há poucos metros daqui tem só areia... – Zoisite repetiu o movimento do amigo.

\- Vocês deveriam tomar um banho. – A loira ria atrás dos rapazes. – Vocês cheiram a camelo.

\- Você não fica muito atrás, só porque é uma mocinha bonita, não quer dizer que não cheira como uma cabra suada! – Jadeite fez questão de jogar um punhado de água no rosto da garota.

\- Cabra suada? – Ela se levantou e deu um chute generoso na superfície molhada.

\- Ela jogou água em mim? – Jadeite apontou para sua agressora.

\- É, ela jogou. – Nephrite estava boquiaberto.

\- Me desculpe... – De repente, ela encolheu, se dando conta que estava no meio de desconhecidos.

\- Escute bem, mulher, isso não vai ficar assim. – Jadeite se levantou de uma vez, vendo o olhar assustado da menina, e chutou uma quantidade estúpida de água de volta. – É guerra! – Ele chegou mais perto, gargalhando. - Agora, você cheira como um velho cão sarnento e molhado, senhorita Ayla!

\- A culpa é sua! – Ela olhou para o rapaz, muito aliviada com a brincadeira recíproca.

\- Senhorita Ayla, você... – Zoisite torceu os lábios em total desconfiança. – Não deseja tomar banho primeiro?

\- Ah... Pode ser... – Ela perdeu o tom brincalhão.

\- Deixem-na fazer o que deve em paz. – Kunzite se levantou e sentou-se no chão do acampamento de costas.

\- Não precisa se preocupar Tariq, eu não me impor...

\- Eu me importo com o tipo de imagem que meus homens passam. – Ele interrompeu. – Por favor, vá e nós vamos em seguida.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ele era bem diferente na frente dos outros.

\- Jarabi, antes, você pode pegar a minha sacola para mim? – Ela solicitou, apontando a velha sacola encardida.

\- Ah... claro!

Jadeite foi e voltou com o objeto em mãos, colocando-o na margem. A jovem retirou de dentro um pano extenso de lã – que usaria para se secar - e algumas vestes. Ao terminar, voltou a presença dos rapazes, indicando para que fossem eles para o banho e ela a sentar-se de costas. Venus se sentiu idiota e meio envergonhada de agir como ela agiria em sua "casa", afinal, eles eram pessoas muito diferentes dela mesma e ao menos tinham intimidade para fazer tais brincadeiras, mas eles pareciam tão gentis. O sol já estava quase todo baixo quando ela acendeu a fogueira e, sozinha, começou a preparar o jantar.

\- Eu tentei preparar um Harira*, como eu aprendi no khan. – A loira disse quando eles voltaram e se sentarem em volta da fogueira onde a panela de ferro era mexida pela loira. – Vai faltar a carne de cordeiro, sinto muito...

\- Obrigado. – Kunzite dirigiu a primeira fala gentil do dia.

\- Me desculpem pelo meu comportamento, sei que foi inadequado. – Pingou um pouco da sopa na mão para provar.

\- Nós não somos homens arcaicos deste mundo, Ayla, não foi nada demais. – Jadeite a tranquilizou, entregando as cumbucas de barro que estavam próximas.

\- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e começou a servir os recipientes, entregando um para cada um. – Me digam, como está?

\- Está boa, não precisava ter se dado o trabalho. – Nephrite provou mais uma colherada.

\- Acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer por me aceitarem. – Ela deu de ombros. – Quero ajudá-los, mesmo, de alguma forma.

\- Você já ajudou bastante. – Zoisite apontou para a tenda. – Aqueles mapas lá dentro, são seus e lhe aceitar seria sensato visto que você estava disposta a morrer nos seguindo.

\- Você foi insistente, loirinha. – Jadeite terminou sua tigela e bateu satisfeito na barriga.

\- É uma das minhas habilidades. – Piscou como uma criança marota.

Terminaram o jantar com o som das colheres batendo no fundo das tigelas e algumas risadas causadas pela conversa casual. Talvez fosse o clima do oásis, mas tudo parecia ter ficado um pouco mais leve desde o início tenso da viagem.

Jadeite foi o primeiro a se levantar e recolher de todos a louça suja, sendo seguido pela bela loira, que fazia questão de seguir o general mais bem humorado até o poço de água para limpar os objetos. Ao longe, observando a cena, Kunzite parecia curioso com a conversa que os dois tinham entre uma tigela e outra mergulhadas na água.

\- Ela é uma mulher encantadora. – Zoisite se aproximou e apoiou-se no ombro direito do mais velho, usando um tom sarcástico.

\- Por que estão sendo tão complacentes com a presença dela? – Ainda mirava os dois loiros ao longe.

\- Ela quer nos ajudar, Kunzite. – Nephite olhava para cima, abraçado a uma bolsa de algo que, podiam presumir, era álcool. – Por que nós não haveríamos de ser bons com ela?

\- Você confia nela, Neph? – Zoisite franziu o cenho.

\- Ela é alguém importante. – Mais uma vez, o moreno fazia questão de olhar para o céu, para indicar que sua opinião era formada por mais que intuição.

\- Quão importante? – Kunzite desviou o olhar para encontrar o dos outros generais próximos.

\- Que quer dizer com isso? – Zoisite olhava desconfiado.

\- Nada. – Kunzite deu de ombros – Apenas uma desconfiança minha.

\- Você desconfia muito ou sabe mais do que quer nos contar? – O mais novo perguntava sério.

\- Já disse: Não há nada. – Ele virou-se de uma vez. – Vou verificar nossa rota. Sugiro que descansem, pois, partiremos cedo e não quero vocês resmungando amanhã. – Se fechou em uma das tendas, onde o brilho amarelado de uma lâmpada se fez presente do outro lado do tecido escuro.

Zoisite e Nephrite trocaram olhares supostos. Sabiam que havia algo que incomodava seu líder muito além da presença feminina, mas confiavam muito nas ações do shitennou para questionar.

\- Ele não vai dormir tão cedo. – Jadeite voltava ao lado da loira, carregando os objetos molhados e olhando para tenda com o ponto de luz.

\- Provavelmente, não agora. – Nephrite coçou a cabeça e espreguiçou. – Disse-nos que ia rever a rota e que era para que nós cuidássemos em descansar.

\- Ele também deveria. – Venus terminava de guardar as coisas em uma sacola. – Todos estão acordados há muito tempo.

\- Assim é a vida de um homem de guerra, pequena. Não questione o cabeça dura ali... Nós já aprendemos! – Jadeite deu tapinhas na cabeça dela, enquanto subia as sacolas para colocar dentro do cesto. – Vamos nos deitar?

\- Acho... que sim. – Venus hesitou.

Deitaram-se junto a fogueira e muito próximos. Era normal viajantes do deserto fazerem isso para espantar o frio da noite e não seria diferente com eles ali.

Venus tentou pregar os olhos, mas era impossível. Deitada sob o manto do céu estrelado, vendo a lua alta e brilhante acima da cabeça, sentia falta do palácio de cristal e das meninas, agora era mais preocupante ainda, pois não podia manter contato. Após rolar de um lado para o outro por diversas vezes, ela se levantou e foi para beira do poço, onde o frio a fez abraçar o próprio corpo.

\- Se ficar aí, vai congelar. – A voz de Kunzite foi o que realmente a fez sentir a sensação de congelamento no estômago.

\- E se você não dormir, vai cair desmaiado amanhã. – Jogou a cabeça para o lado, vendo o homem pouco atrás dela de soslaio.

\- Eu estava indo fazê-lo, mas eu a vi aqui. – Kunzite se aproximou, parando ao lado dela, mas sem nunca olhá-la.

\- Parece que lhe incomodo de diversas formas.

\- E não deveria? Você apareceu como uma dançarina, depois como serviçal, tendo nomes falsos, sabendo traçar mapas, discutir táticas e nos obrigou a trazê-la conosco. Me diga: como posso não me sentir incomodado? – Ele estava claramente a desafiando.

\- Então, eu ser uma mulher nunca foi realmente um problema?

\- Jarabi foi muito sincero dizendo que não éramos como os homens arcaicos do nosso mundo. – Kunzite relembrou o comentário do amigo mais cedo.

\- Olhe... Eu Estou tentando ajudar. – Por minutos seguintes, o silêncio foi a resposta que ela obteve para a conversa. – Jarabi é, realmente, muito gentil. – A senshi permitiu-se comentar.

\- Não há motivo para ele não ser, Naam lhe deu seu voto de confiança.

\- Como? – Balançou a cabeça e piscou diversas vezes.

\- Não há motivos para questionar se ele a aceita tão bem.

\- Apenas você desconfia, não é?

\- Não completamente. - Kunzite permitiu-se olhar para a mulher ao seu lado. - Se eu não confiasse nas habilidades que ele possui, poderia tê-la largado para morrer no deserto.

\- Seria assim tão cruel, Tariq? – Deu um leve pigarro.

\- Se você me desse motivos suficientes de que estava fazendo mal ao meu povo, sim. – O general dizia como se fosse óbvio.

\- Por que não contou para eles sobre quem eu sou?

\- Acha que levariam à sério se eu dissesse que as pistas que seguimos foram feitas por uma dançarina? – Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Você leva. – Desafiou.

\- Admito que estou dando certa credibilidade ao seu acerto na invasão.

\- Você duvidou das informações que lhe passei? – Venus cruzou os braços mais forte contra o corpo.

\- Obviamente. – A encarou. – Você faria o mesmo no meu lugar se não soubesse nada sobre mim, não faria?

\- Então, quer dizer que, agora, você confia em mim? – Seu tom de voz era surpreso.

\- Não confunda as coisas, Mona, eu ainda estarei com meus olhos em você. – Se virou, fazendo menção para o acampamento. – Melhor ir dormir, parece que você está com frio e sairemos ao amanhecer.

O general caminhou devagar para onde os outros se encontravam, deixando uma Venus muito interessada para trás. Ela estava acostumada a estar no comando, havia sido assim desde sempre, inclusive, havia sido dessa forma enquanto ela persuadia Kunzite no khan. Mas com as afirmações do homem, era fácil saber que dessa vez, ela a presa encurralada em um canto de parede e deveria tomar muito cuidado com as ações subsequentes a essa pequena conversa que ela quase tomou como tom de ameaça.

* * *

*Harira: Guizado composto de carne cozida com grão-de-bico, ervas aromáticas e outros temperos. 1

* * *

**_N/A: Fala galera bonita e cheirosa, tudo sussa?_**

**_Pois é, 2015 chegou e eu pretendia ter postado antes, maaas... Não deu ;-;_**

**_Motivo: Aparentemente nenhum, pensem numa desculpa esfarrapada pra autora hausAHUSAhusAHUSs..._**

**_Arco Dark Kingdom acabou em Crystal e eu ainda estou RE-VOL-TA-DA com o fim que levou shitennou. Olha... Uma bosta! :v_**

**_Mas vida que segue, né? 3_**

**_Esse capítulo não me deixou completamente satisfeita. Não sei pq. NWAY, eu reescrevi ele INTEIRO e ainda tô de birra. #AutoraDoida_**

**_Só pra constar: não revisei, os erros que possam acontecer, me avisem tá?_**

**_BJS DE LUZ!_**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Taqsim

Taqsim quer dizer "Improviso"

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Taqsim**

Muita coisa havia mudado desde a noite no oásis, inclusive, o humor dos viajantes. Mesmo com todo o desconforto climático, a viagem se tornara muito mais agradável com o comportamento positivo e as conversas eram, de fato, divertidas o que tornava tudo menos tedioso.

Venus – ou Ayla como ficara conhecida pelos rapazes – havia conquistado a simpatia dos demais de uma forma quase que mágica. Claro que Kunzite mantinha distância e, por vezes, eles entravam em alguma divergência, mas aos poucos ele se tornara menos desconfortável por ter ela ali.

A rotina que seguiam sempre a mesma: montavam acampamento ao anoitecer – quando o líder se fechava para decidir a rota que iriam tomar – e voltavam a caminhar pela manhã, quando o sol ainda era brando. Às vezes paravam mais cedo ao encontrar um oásis ou quando o calor era muito severo.

Naquela noite, pararam no meio do deserto, próximos a um amontoado de rochas manchadas de areia, próximos de alguns cactos – ainda pequenos – que brotavam entre as rachaduras do chão.

\- Chegaríamos a próxima cidade marcada no mapa em dois dias, se relaxarmos. – Kunzite olhava o pedaço de papel nas mãos, saindo da tenda ao fazer o anúncio. – Se sairmos mais cedo e mantermos o ritmo, podemos chegar amanhã, ao anoitecer.

\- Acha que eles podem ter passado por lá? – Nephrite indagou.

\- Pelo que sabemos, eles atacam ao início de um ciclo da lua. Se chegarmos lá no tempo previsto, estaremos adiantados em duas noites e um dia antes da lua virar. – Zoisite ponderava sobre as decisões.

\- Um dia é o que precisamos para recolher informações suficientes, não é? – Venus perguntou.

\- E ter uma noite boa de sono em uma cama confortável antes de coletar as informações! – Jadeite espreguiçou aliviado. - Seria um presente vindo dos deuses!

\- Não faça corpo mole, lembra do frio que passamos na neve? – Nephrite fechou os olhos em um falso movimento de dor.

\- Vocês já viram a neve! – Venus ergueu o corpo como uma criança curiosa, cheia de expectativa. – Como é? Se parece com areia?

\- Fria. – Kunzite respondeu tão gelado quanto a palavra que acabara de proferir.

\- Sempre tão óbvio, Tariq? – Jadeite retrucou com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto e virou-se para a mulher. – É fria, sim, Ayla e macia. Mas não como as areias do deserto, é como comparar algodão e seda. A neve é um pouco mais rígida que areia, mas se desfaz na palma da mão. E o frio, onde neva, é muito mais úmido e rigoroso que as noites aqui no deserto.

\- Eu diria que é o completo oposto de onde estamos agora, enquanto tudo se tinge de dourado, na neve, era em prata. – Zoisite olhava em volta, fazendo uma análise do território.

\- Deve ser realmente lindo. – A loira fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar um deserto em cores frias.

Naquela noite, comeram pão e queijo secos, era realmente bom pensar que na noite seguinte poderiam refazer o estoque de comida e, quem sabe, comer um pedaço de carne. Deitaram-se cedo e acordaram – ou foram acordados, como Jadeite que resmungava pelo sol nem ter saído – ao chamado de Kunzite, que já estava com boa parte da bagagem arrumada. Mesmo quando terminaram de retirar tudo, o sol ainda parecia longe de aparecer.

\- Nós cinco vamos chamar muita atenção se chegarmos juntos, principalmente com uma mulher. – O prateado apertava o arreio na sua montaria. – Não é normal que uma jovem viaje pelo deserto.

\- O que você sugere? – Venus estava desconfiada.

\- Há dois portões em lados opostos dessa cidade. Seria fácil dizer que somos comerciantes, principalmente com a quantidade de cestos que temos, mas como eu disse antes, tendo uma mulher é mais difícil, então, Zayn e Naam vêm comigo, entraremos pelo portão da direita. Jarabi e Ayla entram juntos, do outro lado.

\- E como espera que nós dois entremos? – Jadeite sentia como se uma pedra de milhares de quilos tivesse sido jogada em seu colo.

\- Você estará levando sua jovem irmã para casar-se com um comerciante. – Havia alguns dias que Kunzite não usava aquele tom de diversão.

\- Eu disse que vocês se pareciam! – Zoisite riu, desviando o olhar para o casal de loiros se encarando como se estivessem fazendo algum tipo de reconhecimento.

Jadeite e Venus, tinham em comum, os mesmos cabelos dourados – embora os cachos do rapaz fossem bem mais desorganizados e os dela, mais escuros - e a mesma tonalidade de azul cerúleo no olhar. Ao fazer aquela análise curiosa, Venus se sentia aliviada por ser acompanhada por ele que havia se mostrado muito gentil nos últimos dias, era de longe com quem havia se dado melhor. Jadeite era leve, cortês e bem-humorado, lembrava muito a si mesmo enquanto com suas companheiras de batalha. Talvez fossem parecidos não só fisicamente, quem sabe, não poderiam mesmo ser irmãos de alma?

\- Está tudo bem pra mim. – Ela disse, com um sorriso satisfeito escondido atrás do véu.

Aceleraram o passo sem reclamações durante todo o dia, no meio da tarde, avistaram a cidade de pedra e muros altos que vista do modo que eles viam, de longe, parecia com um local morto e abandonado. Kunzite dissera que a maior parte da bagagem com o "casal de irmãos" deveria ser passada para eles, os dois deveriam passar impressão de que estavam viajando com o mínimo.

\- Nos encontraremos no centro da cidade, vai ser fácil encontrar pelo barulho. – O líder avisou.

\- Barulho? – Venus indagou, lembrando-se de que cidades praticamente morriam durante a noite.

\- Essa noite e a próxima, comemora-se o Hidirellez, é onde meu povo agradece o início da primavera. – Havia certo saudosismo na forma como ele falava da festividade. – Será fácil nos encontrarmos.

\- Certo. – Jadeite subiu no camelo junto de Venus e acenou. – Nos vemos mais tarde!

\- Até mais e cuide bem da sua irmã! – Nephrite debochou antes de virar sua montaria para o lado oposto.

Seguiram para lados diferentes e, aos poucos, não podiam nem ver assombra do grupo separado. Venus e Jadeite estavam apoiados de costas uma para o outro, quanto ele guiava e ela olhava para o sol que, aos poucos, abaixava.

\- Algo me diz que minha irmã mais nova não precisa de proteção. – O rapaz disse, referindo-se ao último comentário deixado, minutos antes, por Nephrite.

\- E o que lhe faz pensar isso, irmão mais velho? – Ela entrou na brincadeira.

\- Eu a vi lutar naquela noite.

\- Você me salvou naquela noite. – Corrigiu.

\- E não precisaria ter salvo, tenho quase certeza. – Olhou por cima dos ombros, para ela.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não... Quem sabe? – Venus deu de ombros e ficou pensativa, em silêncio.

\- Tariq também sabe disso.

\- Do quê? – Ergueu o corpo, um pouco surpresa.

\- Que você não é frágil, que você esconde muita coisa.

\- Diz isso como se soubesse muito sobre mim. – Desafiou.

\- Eu não, mas Tariq sabe mais do que quer nos dizer. – Estava apenas jogando suas suposições no ar. – E ele não diz nada para manter nossa proteção.

\- Ele é um bom líder, não é? – A senshi olhou diretamente para o céu, fazendo uma pequena sombra com as mãos acima dos olhos. – Estava certo quando disse que chegaríamos ao anoitecer.

\- Tariq conhece bem seu território.

\- Sim, ele alterou a minha rota. – Mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Seguiríamos por rotas convencionais, Jarabi. – Afirmou. – Notei que ele havia mudado ao pensar no tempo de viagem. Não teríamos chegado tão rápido, além disso, eu não sabia nem metade dos abrigos onde ficamos nas últimas noites.

\- Está querendo me dizer que... Só precisávamos saber qual a próxima cidade para ir?

\- Exatamente.

\- Então, ele realmente sabe mais do que quer nos dizer. – Deu um pigarro. – Devo ficar com meus olhos em você, mocinha?

\- Você é meu irmão mais velho, deve manter os dois olhos em mim até eu ser entregue ao meu noivo. – Ela brincou, quebrando a tensão.

\- Minha irmãzinha é muito disciplinada! – Jadeite parou o camelo e desceu da montaria. – Agora, imagino que não seja certo encarar os portões da cidade junto dela em cima de sua montaria. Tampe seu rosto, querida, não é certo deixa-la exposta por aí.

Venus virou o corpo para o lado da frente, estavam a poucos metros dos grandes portões de madeira. Ela puxou o pano grosso e escuro para cima do nariz e manteve o olhar para o chão enquanto Jadeite puxava o bicho até a entrada. O portão imenso fez um estalo surdo com a aproximação dos dois e abriu minimamente, fazendo um barulho fantasmagórico quando o vento passou pela abertura de onde um homem saíra.

O homem – que claramente era da guarda - tinha vestimentas claras e adornadas, trazia alfanjes afiados brilhantes presos as costas e seu rosto só podia ser imaginado devido o manto claro que lhe cobria, deixando apenas os olhos castanhos – marcados por fortes manchas escuras – a vista.

\- O que querem? - Ele se aproximou dos viajantes de forma desconfiada e ameaçadora.

\- Meu senhor – Jadeite abaixou a cabeça humildemente – meu nome é Jarabi, venho de muito longe para entregar minha irmã ao seu futuro esposo.

\- Mostre a carga. – Curto e grosso, o soldado apontou para o cesto preso ao camelo. – Mande a mulher sair.

\- Com a sua licença, senhor. – Abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez e foi até a garota, ajudando-a a descer. – Tente não encará-lo... – Sussurrou para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

\- Há poucos dotes para uma noiva. – O homem carrancudo parou de vasculhar o cesto, e virou-se indo em direção ao casal.

\- Não há necessidade! – Jadeite empurrou com delicadeza o corpo da irmã de mentira para trás do seu. – Minha irmã é a mais bela joia do deserto.

\- Jarabi, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Balbuciou sentindo os músculos tensos.

\- Veja por si só, senhor. – O loiro ignorou o protesto da mulher e saiu do caminho. – Esses olhos não são belos, meu caro?

O soldado, de perto, era ainda mais corpulento e assustador do que Venus poderia dizer, além disso, ele fedia tanto quanto um velho bode reprodutor. Dava nojo pensar o que poderia existir debaixo de todo aquele uniforme.

\- Devo admitir que tem olhos bonitos e incomuns, – o homem virou-se para o outro – mas mulheres engordam, tem filhos e pouco nos procuram em suas camas. A riqueza de um dote pode aumentar seus rebanhos, comprar sua comida e pagar as melhores companhias de uma jovem mulher vívida. Que tolo seria um homem para querer uma mulher apenas por sua beleza?

O corpo de Venus enrijeceu a pergunta do homem. Ninguém havia pensado que poderiam ser emboscados com afirmações tão meticulosas e nem pensaram nessa possibilidade, sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem frio. Ela e Jadeite poderiam sim dar cabo do soldado, mas não sabiam o que os esperava do lado oposto ao portão e poderiam causar sérios problemas entrando na cidade já com alarde.

\- Vamos, me responda: Quem é o homem tolo para quem essa mulher será entregue? – O hálito forte do soldado atravessou, até mesmo, o manto que o cobria acima do nariz.

\- A mim. – O chamado fez todos se virarem bruscamente para o portão.

Um cavalo, não mais um camelo, negro como a noite atravessara o portão, agora, completamente aberto. O homem em cima da montaria era extremamente contrastante com a crina do animal, completamente vestido de branco e com olhos cinzentos e nobres. Kunzite, mesmo sendo sempre imponente, parecia outra pessoa ali.

\- Meu rei! – O soldado corpulento parecera diminuir ao ajoelhar-se diante dele. – Não sabia que estava na cidade! Me perdoe! Me perdoe!

\- Não fez mais do que proteger os portões, soldado. – O homem compadeceu da situação. – Está atrasado, Jarabi. – Virou-se para o amigo.

\- Me desculpe, meu senhor. – Só quem conhecia Jadeite muito bem poderia pegar no ar seu tom de deboche.

\- Por favor, coloque minha noiva de volta em sua montaria, temos de ir para o palácio.

\- Sim, senhor. – Jadeite voltou com o mesmo tom oculto e brincalhão.

A senshi havia ficado sem fala, na verdade, mortificada com os eventos subsequentes. Era como se aqueles dois shitennou com toda aquela cara de pau já tivessem combinado tudo. Ela mal notou a cidade decorada de flores e fitas e os olhares curiosos enquanto eles passavam pelas ruas, nem mesmo a música – que normalmente a faria encher-se – fez diferença tamanha era sua confusão.

\- Chegamos. – Kunzite estalou os dedos para que o portão do palácio abrisse e revelasse uma construção magnífica de colunas decoradas e o espelho d'água refletindo o início da noite.

Venus foi pega no colo por Jadeite e assim permaneceu colada em seu braço até a entrada, olhando para todos os lados. Lembrou muito a primeira vez que esteve no Milênio de Prata, absorta pela arquitetura cristalina. Ali, ela foi levada a olhar os detalhes nas paredes e no teto abobadado, além de tapeçarias e jardins internos que seguiam, de modo circular, para a fonte logo ao centro do palácio.

\- Cuidem dela. – Kunzite solicitou a três mulheres que ali estavam.

\- Venha conosco. – Uma mulher gorda tocou o ombro de Venus.

Ela se encolheu ao toque da velha, sentindo o corpo amolecer ao se dar conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela precisava de explicações e tudo estava muito mal contado.

\- Não precisa se assustar, criança – a voz da velha mulher chegou mais perto dos seus ouvidos – pode soltar seu irmão agora.

\- Jarabi? – Azuis bateram um no outro e Jadeite lhe mandara um de seus olhares divertidos.

\- Vá com elas, irmãzinha. – Solicitou, soltando-a do aperto no braço. – Nos encontraremos no jantar de Hidirellez. – A abraçou como os parentes faziam naquela região. – Não se preocupe, explicaremos logo. – Disse fingindo apertar um caloroso beijo próximo ao pé do ouvido da falsa irmã.

* * *

_**N/A: Eu nem demorei tanto dessa vez! o/**_

_**Bom, coloquei a capa dessa fic. como plano de fundo do PC. Toda vez que vejo, me bate vontadezinha de escrever lol**_  
_**Já comecei a próximo capítulo, tipo, quando estava escrevendo esse vi que já passava de 3k de palavras e fiquei tipo "Eita, hora de cortar aqui e colocar essa parte para um capítulo 8!" xD~**_  
_**Sinceramente esse capítulo foi meio maluco pq eu fui escrevendo conforme as ideias vinham. Não tinha bem um plot formado, eu só sabia que queria colocar o festival de Hidirellez no meio. **__**E sim, esse festival existe e é Turco.**_  
_**But... Como eu disse no início, as culturas vão se misturar bastante aqui xD~**_  
_**Bom, espero que gostem! :3**_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Baladi

Baladi quer dizer "meu país" ou tudo que é "de raiz" ou "de natureza", "natural de".

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Baladi**

Era como ser tragada para um universo diferente, embora Venus já tivesse passado tempo suficiente ali, nunca havia entrado em um palácio nobre. Enquanto era levada pelas mulheres, ela não podia contar por quantas colunas, estátuas tapeçarias, jardins internos e servos ela havia passado. Era tudo muito delicado e nobre, perfeito e milimetricamente colocado, ventava muito e, o vento do início da noite era tão fresco – longe do frio seco do deserto - que parecia não estar dentro do Oriente.

A senshi do amor foi levada a um quarto privado e distante. Tudo lá dentro era decorado em tons de dourado e branco, dos móveis claros até a os tapetas, chegava a ser perturbador ter tudo tão claro.

\- Ainda assustada? – A mulher gorda retirou o próprio véu, revelando uma face ainda mais rechonchuda, porém, de sorriso simpático e gentil.

Venus engoliu seco e precisou entrar na personagem da jovem irmã acuada e entregue ao rei. Mesmo que estivesse com raiva por não entender nada do que estava acontecendo, ela sabia que teria que dar seu voto de confiança a eles, afinal, ela também era uma completa incógnita para o shitennou. Ela mesma, como líder, teria feito mesmo se estivesse no lugar de Kunzite.

\- Pobre criança... – Os olhos castanhos e poderosos dançaram entre as duas outras servas presentes e os dedos estalaram em um movimento simples, era perfeitamente uma ordem para que as outras saíssem. – Se sente mais confortável se ficarmos nós duas por enquanto?

Decidiu encolher-se e olhar por cima para a mulher que perguntava sobre seu estado, talvez assim manteria a confusão escondida em um falso sentimento de constrangimento.

\- Querida, não precisa ter medo, - se aproximou, ainda com o mesmo sorriso gentil - meu nome é Nadirah e eu serei sua serva nesses dias que se seguirão. Mandei preparar seu banho e suas novas vestes, então, tenho permissão para tirar seu manto? – Ela olhou com expectativa a moça jovem balançar a cabeça com aceitação.

O olhar de espanto de Nadirah foi seguido de um sorriso ainda maior, na verdade, uma gargalhada que fez chacoalhar os ombros de tão gostosa.

\- Então, os rumores sobre a bela flor do deserto eram verdadeiros! – As mãos rechonchudas e marcadas pelas manchas do tempo seguraram o rosto da loira dos dois lados e pegaram alguns fios do cabelo de Venus em seguida. – Está tão suja do deserto, seus lábios estão rachados e, mesmo assim, é adorável, olhe esse cabelo... É como um fio dourado do tecido mais nobre, mas está tão embolado! Você, com certeza, deve vir de alguma linhagem muito nobre querida, me impressiona não ser, de fato, uma princesa.

\- Obrigada. – Retribuiu o sorriso e abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

\- Venha, criança, seu banho já deve estar pronto.

* * *

\- Ela deve estar furiosa. – Zoisite deixou o copo vazio em cima da mesa.

\- Ela vai saber o que está acontecendo logo mais. – Nephrite deu de ombros.

Kunzite estava sentado em uma cadeira maior e pouco acima dos outros três. As vestes que usava eram brancas e muito diferentes da que usava como viajante. Um turbante – que ele admitia odiar usar – estava sobre a sua cabeça e ele olhava com expectativa para fora, onde as estrelas já salpicavam o céu e o frio já se fazia presente. A lua estava alta e ele não parava de observá-la, procurando alguma resposta sobre sua missão atual ali.

\- Ayla é mais esperta do que parece, ela vai colaborar. – O líder, por fim, voltou a olhar para os outros generais.

\- Pelo que ouvi de algumas servas, no pouco tempo em que estive nos corredores, minha "irmãzinha" está agindo como uma linda moça recatada – Jadeite brincou. – Além disso, elas comentam muito sobre a "flor do deserto" e como sua beleza é singular. Acredito que seja de família!

\- É muito bom que esses rumores se espalhem, – Zoisite revirou os olhos – mas não posso concordar quanto a "beleza de família", nesse caso.

\- Você está com inveja! – O loiro jogou alguns dos cachos curtos para trás.

A porta do cômodo estalou, um homem – vestido como o guarda dos portões - entrou com a postura elevada e parou em frente aos quatro rapazes e, em uma posição disciplinada, ajoelhou-se diante do rei.

\- Meu rei, ela está pronta. – O soldado permaneceu abaixado.

\- Senhores, - Kunzite se levantou – agradeço a companhia de todos, foi extremamente agradável. Nós nos veremos logo mais no festival, espero que desfrutem da hospitalidade do palácio. Jarabi, por favor, peço para que siga este soldado e busque sua irmã para mim.

\- Com sua licença. – Disseram em uníssono, levantando como se apenas uma conversa casual estivesse acontecendo antes daquilo.

Jadeite fora escoltado até o cômodo onde a falsa irmã o aguardava. Venus já estava de pé e rodeada pelas três servas que a acompanharam desde o início. Parecia uma princesa saída dos contos do deserto. As vestes novas, escolhidas unicamente para ela, eram de um tecido fino coberto de bordados dourados e brilhantes que quase escondiam a cor branca original do pano puro. Na cintura, um cinto dourado, marcava as curvas femininas e as medalhas eram parte dos detalhes da barra, das mangas e abaixo dos olhos, por cima do véu, que pareciam ainda mais azuis do que antes, graças ao contorno forte do delineador cuidadosamente desenhado ali.

O general shitennou sorriu e se aproximou, beijando a testa da moça e tomando um de seus braços.

\- Está digna de uma princesa, irmãzinha – debochou divertido.

\- Para onde vamos? – Fingiu o tom submisso, escondendo o sorriso tão debochado quanto o de Jadeite abaixo do véu.

\- Ver o seu noivo antes do banquete das festas.

Voltaram escoltados pelo mesmo caminho, que parecia diferente aos olhos de Venus graças as luzes das lâmpadas de óleo que davam outro ar ao ambiente. Chegaram em frente ao cômodo de destino e aguardaram um dos guardas trazer a autorização para sua entrada.

\- Ele quer que a deixe entrar só. – O guarda voltou, direcionando as palavras apenas para Jadeite.

\- Deixar minha irmã sozinha com um homem? – O loiro indagou.

\- Esse homem é o rei – Informou o soldado, de forma severa – e tenho certeza de que nada acontecerá.

\- Apenas deixe-me levá-la até ele pessoalmente – ele respondeu com um gesto da cabeça e tanto os guardas, quanto as servas se afastaram e abriram passagem.

Kunzite se levantou solenemente e se aproximou dos dois, girando um anel em seu dedo. Os olhos curiosos e o burburinho daqueles que serviam, seguiram as ações dos três até que a porta gigantesca do cômodo fosse fechada, o clique e o silêncio repentino deixados eram os sinais de que finalmente estavam sós e foi o suficiente para Venus soltar-se do braço de Jadeite em um movimento brusco.

\- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Ela arrancou o véu do rosto, afinal, era necessário que eles vissem bem mais que nos olhos a sua irritação.

\- Você parecia bem com isso! – Jadeite retrucou com uma risada bem típica. – Calma irmãzinha, não lhe ensinaram que você deve respeitar os irmãos mais velhos?

\- Pare de me chamar de "irmãzinha"! – O sangue fervia nas veias, estava há umas boas horas de querer dizer aquilo, era libertador. – E você – apontou para o rei – que história é essa de noiva, enlouqueceu?

\- Jarabi, poderia me deixar conversar com a Ayla, agora? – Kunzite ignorava o acesso de raiva.

\- Como quiser "meu senhor" – desenhou aspas no ar e saiu do local, totalmente despreocupado.

Venus cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e olhou intensamente para Kunzite. Ele, por sua vez, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se ignorasse completamente a irritação da mulher.

\- Você não vai falar mais nada sobre essa piada? – Ela mordia o interior da boca como forma de se controlar.

\- Desculpe por não dizer nada antes – o rei abriu os olhos e viu a expressão surpresa da sua companhia depois do pedido de desculpas – tudo aconteceu rápido quando chegamos aos portões. Interceptaram a nossa entrada, então, eu tive de entrar da minha forma.

\- Me usar não foi justo! – Rosnou.

\- Não pretendia usá-la, nem achei que seria necessário, mas eu precisava de um plano secundário.

\- E não poderia me dizer antes?

\- Há tantas coisas que não sei sobre você, não me culpe por não poder confiar completamente, Mona – frisou o nome pelo qual conheceu a jovem.

\- Por que está fazendo isso?

\- Se os ladrões de areia estão vindo para cá – por um instante eles trocaram olhares antes de Kunzite continuar – preciso atraí-los para o palácio e espalhar o rumor sobre uma jovem de beleza sem igual seria o suficiente, não seria?

\- Está me usando como isca... – Venus sentiu a garganta arranhar.

\- Não pretendo deixar que a levem.

\- Eles não vão levar – deu de ombros, desafiadora – e não me parece que será você quem vai impedir.

\- Eu sei que não – Kunzite retirou da bainha, uma espada magnífica e estendeu para ela – uma dessa seria suficiente?

\- Achei que você desconfiava de mim – piscou diversas vezes em confusão.

\- E desconfio, mas não vou privá-la de ter sua própria defesa, uma espada estará em seu quarto amanhã – se aproximou e guardou a arma na própria cintura, puxando o véu da "noiva" para cima do seu nariz novamente. – Temos um banquete para ir, minha senhora – abaixou-se solenemente e estendeu a mão direita para ela.

A senshi segurou a mão do homem de volta e, em um movimento delicado, o homem a puxou para o seu lado e entrelaçou sua mão na dela. A sensação dos dedos frios e calejados correndo entre os seus próprios dedos fez Venus arrepiar-se sem motivo aparente.

\- Você está bem? – Ele virou a cabeça para analisar.

\- Não há nada demais, talvez preocupação – mentiu, desviando o olhar.

Ao saírem do quarto, como um casal prometido, os servos esperavam enfileirados e estáticos, movendo-se apenas para reverenciar o que conheciam como o rei e sua futura primeira esposa. O casal foi escoltado pelos guardas até o grande salão aberto, onde o som da música e das conversas fora substituído pelas palmas e saudações de todos os presentes. Para Venus, o ambiente lembraria muito o khan de Emir se não fosse pelos convidados limpos, repletos de joias nos dedos e comportamento polido.

Kunzite sorria de forma muito solene e acenava com a mão livre para os homens ali, fez isso até obter o silêncio desejado.

\- Caros irmãos – Sua voz soava forte pelas paredes – é uma felicidade muito grande estar em casa e poder comemorar o Hidirellez próximo a pessoas que me são queridas e uma benção maior ainda poder anunciar a essas mesmas pessoas, mesmo que com todo o burburinho já devam saber, que nessa primavera eu recebi a mais bela das flores, apresento-lhes a minha senhora, essa é Ayla – o rei levantou as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois.

A respiração quente e os lábios um pouco secos, graças aos dias no deserto, de Kunzite escovaram com delicadeza as costas da mão de Venus e mais uma vez, o arrepio como um choque atravessara o corpo da senshi. O choque provocado pela ação dele sumira da mesma forma que veio: rápido. Sensação morta pelos aplausos e tintilar de medalhas, pulseiras e outras riquezas que os nobres ali levavam por toda parte.

Entre cumprimentos e conversas breves, o casal foi levado para as almofadas colocadas lado a lado no ponto acima das escadas que indicavam a posição dos tronos – escondidos debaixo de tanto tecido - dos governantes, de onde Venus pode ver, logo abaixo em uma primeira fileira, os outros três ex-acompanhantes de viagem, que acenaram com divertimento. Rei e futura rainha foram deixados a sós, com a vista privilegiada da música e das apresentações, - acompanhadas de muita bebida quente, comida de primeira qualidade e apreciação imensa de todos – que envolviam faquires perigosos, equilibristas habilidosos e domadores de tigres cheios de coragem.

\- Desculpe por isso. – Kunzite manteve os olhos virados para frente.

\- Do que está falando? – Venus olhou muito rápido para ele e voltou a prestar atenção na mulher que rodopiava com algumas dezenas de pano ao seu redor.

\- Fazê-la passar por isso.

\- Está brincando? – O único vislumbre que ele pode ter foi dos ombros da mulher balançando em uma risada discreta – é magnífico!

\- Não está mais com raiva, Mona? – Franziu a testa.

\- Estou sendo tratada como uma verdadeira rainha, deveria estar furiosa? – Fechou os olhos devagar, apreciando o som por um longo momento.

\- Você dança melhor que ela. – O prateado comentou, vendo sua falsa futura esposa abrir os olhos em surpresa.

\- E você parece bem mais leve do que no deserto. – Recuperou-se rapidamente do elogio repentino, mudando de assunto.

\- O calor me deixa desconfortável. – Deu de ombros.

\- Então aquele mau-humor todo era pelo calor? – Venus se segurou para não fazer um movimento muito brusco.

\- Em parte, ainda estou preocupado com meu povo, mas estar em casa me faz sentir melhor. – Um sorriso mínimo e muito sincero puxou o canto dos lábios.

\- É meio irônico pensar que você se sente mal com calor, sabe... Você nasceu aqui!

\- E mesmo gostando muito do local que chamo de lar, não reclamaria de ter nascido onde a neve cai e o tempo é sempre ameno e úmido, – permitiu-se colocar a mão sobre a dela apoiada em um dos braços escondidos do trono. – e você?

\- Eu? – O calor vindo da mão de Kunzite parecia ter subido para as suas bochechas, sorte estar completamente coberta até o nariz.

\- Sim. Não gostaria de ter vivido em outro lugar?

\- Talvez... – _Nunca ter saído de casa. _– Mas eu gosto daqui, muito.

\- Por que gosta tanto desse lugar? – umedeceu os lábios com a língua – por favor, não minta, eu sei muito bem que não é daqui.

\- É quente – falou com certo humor, afinal, era bem antagônica a opinião dele. – me lembra de onde eu vim, as cores quentes, o sol forte... É como estar de volta ao meu lar... É por isso que gosto tanto daqui.

\- Me pergunto onde é a sua casa, agora.

\- Um lugar que, provavelmente, você gostaria – Venus olhou para a lua na janela – o clima é ameno, mas acho que a iria decepcioná-lo pela ausência da neve.

\- Posso sobreviver sem a neve, eu acho.

\- Um dia, talvez, eu... – A fala foi cortada pelo bocejo - ...fale mais sobre minha casa.

\- Cansada?

\- Um pouco.

Kunzite se levantou e ofereceu o braço para que Venus se levantasse. A conversa parou mais uma vez, os instrumentos e a dança também.

\- Senhores, peço a licença de todos, pois, minha noiva encontra-se muito cansada e eu vou levá-la pessoalmente a seus aposentos – enroscou os dedos nos da mulher como fizera mais cedo – peço para que continuem, eu volto o mais rápido possível, assim que a tiver deixado em segurança.

\- Quantas vezes você treina para falar dessa forma? – Venus disse entre os dentes, segurando a risada.

\- Fui ensinado a falar com essa gente dessa forma a minha vida toda – respondeu baixo o suficiente para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

Desceram a escadaria a reverências polidas e, assim que atravessaram para os corredores – completamente vazios – iniciaram uma caminhada silenciosa até o quarto que estaria destinado a senshi. Pararam de frente para as portas altas e estreitas, talhadas a mão com acabamento dourado em flores delicadas.

\- É aqui. – Ele, finalmente, soltou os dedos dos dela, para empurrar um dos lados do portal e dar passagem para ela passar – espero que goste, como um bom noivo e rei, manterei meus passos até aqui.

\- Entrou no meu quarto diversas vezes no khan, dormiu ao meu lado no deserto e sua polidez não permite entrar em um quarto destinado a mim no seu palácio? – Olhou para dentro, onde as lâmpadas de óleo iluminavam fracamente o que ela pode perceber como uma cama imensa e uma penteadeira de prata.

\- Você me levou ao seu quarto e me obrigou a viajar ao seu lado, se refresca a sua memória – Desafiou.

\- Olha só, tranquilo você até tem senso de humor – apoiou as costas no batente da entrada. - Amanhã vai tudo voltar, não é? – Suspirou.

\- Talvez não, se eles forem pegos – alisou a espada na frente do corpo.

\- Sabe – se apoiou no batente da porta - você não é tão ruim comigo quando estamos sozinhos.

\- Eu disse que manteria meus olhos em você – o aviso que Kunzite dera dias antes parecia muito menos ameaçador.

\- Acho melhor você voltar para o salão – A barriga deu loopings ao pegar seus olhos cor-de-gelo prendendo-a ali.

\- Não é prudente que eu demore, afinal, a futura rainha não deveria passar tanto tempo com um homem antes do casamento.

\- Você fala isso com tanto deboche que penso que acha bobagem.

\- E acho, – o humor em sua voz era visível – mas isso é uma conversa para outra ocasião. Boa noite, Mona – a beijou mais uma vez, nas costas da mão

\- Boa noite, Tariq. – Entrou e fechou a porta, recostando o corpo na superfície em relevo de flores, sentindo um formigamento persistente onde os lábios dele haviam tocado por duas vezes naquela noite.

* * *

_**N/A: Capítulo que estava semi-pronto há mais ou menos umas duas semanas e não tinha postado por motivos de eu estava achando confuso tentar fazer os dois se entrosarem depois de tanta fagulha trocada, mas estavam todos sentindo falta de uma interação mais intensa dos dois e... TA-DAAAAA... Tá aí! Fiz meu máximo pra não ficar tão forçado ;-; **_

_**Eu não tenho muito pra dizer pq tenho que fazer uns trabalhos da faculdade e meh... Tão chaatos kkkkkkkkkk... Enfim, espero que gostem! s2**_


End file.
